


Stranger Things Have Happened

by XxMissfitsxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMissfitsxX/pseuds/XxMissfitsxX
Summary: It’s Eighth Year and not much has changed.That’s not true. Ginny and him broke it off, Hermione and Ron continuously get lost in each other, and since when did he start noticing Malfoy?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry should have know that this was going to happen. His life had been filled with nothing but complications. He shouldn’t have expected it would be easy just because Voldemort was gone. McGonagall’s announcement shouldn’t have come as a surprise.

“Eighth year students. Due to the lack of room in the dorms, you will have your own common room. You will not be separated into houses in hopes you will develop House unity.”

Ron, who was quickly shushed by Hermione, began to protest.

“Because there aren’t that many of you returning, you will be place two to a dorm. There will be a list outside the entrance notifying who you will be place with.”

He knew it was just going to get worse, he just didn’t know how much worse.

Harry inwardly groaned. Of course he’d be roomed with him, this was just life’s way of saying “I’m not done fucking with you”.

“Potter.” He turned to look at Malfoy. It was silent between them while they stared at each other. Everyone waited with bated breath, the tension thick in the air. In the end, Malfoy just nodded. Potter returned it and they headed to their dorm.

Once inside their room, the went to the bed they preferred and began unpacking without a word.

After the trials, an unspoken agreement passed among them to remain civil. Unfortunately, or fortunately Harry liked to think, this didn’t involve them becoming friends.

Once they finished unpacking, they began getting ready for the night for the both had Potions early in the morning. With a nod from Malfoy, Harry whispered _Nox_ and the lights were turned out. Without a word to each other, they began to drift into sleep. Unfortunately for Harry, he would not get a good night's sleep.

…

When Harry snapped awake, it was dark. Trying to keep quiet and slow his breathing, Harry sat up. His hair stuck to his forehead with the help of sweat that happened to drench his whole body. He quickly peeled his sheets off and opened the curtains.

Harry looked to the other side of the dorm at Malfoy, who was completely still. If it wasn’t for the deep and even rise and fall of his chest, Harry would have thought he was dead.

Quietly, Harry got out of bed. After looking for and finding his school uniform, which no longer held his Gryffindor crest but the crest of the school, he left to take a shower.

When he returned, Malfoy was still sleeping. After casting a Temperus, he decided that he had a few hours till Ron and Hermione woke up and decided to try and understand Potions more before class started. Merlin knows he’d need it.

…

Harry quickly got lost into his Potions book, anything to take his mind off of his nightmare. He was startled when an alarm went off. Looking across the dorm, he watched as Malfoy turned it off. Malfoy sat up and yawned, his hair sticking up in random places. Harry wasn’t able to contain the snort at seeing the blond’s, usually neat, hair in such a mess.

Malfoy’s head snapped towards Harry and he sneered. Getting up, he silently grabbed his things and left the dorm room.

Harry sighed and turned back to his book, attention no longer focused on the side effects of adding a dash of powder Rue and a sprinkle Tincture of Thyme instead of a dash of Tincture of Thyme and a sprinkle of Rue.

By the time Malfoy came back, Harry was heading to the Great Hall. His hair was combed back instead of slicked back like in their younger years. Harry had to admit, though only to himself, that it looked better this way. Malfoy’s robes were in place, his tie in a neat knot. Without acknowledging either presence, they went to the Eighth Year common room.

While waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up, Harry let his mind wander. By the time Hermione came down, he was ready to do anything to busy his mind.

“Harry, you’re up early. Did you have another nightmare?” She asked sweetly after taking the dark circles under his eyes.

“Yeah, same one. I thought it was just Grimmauld, it keeps coming back.” Harry grumbled and Hermione looked worried.

“Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey and get some Dreamless Sleep. Obviously you can’t take it forever, but just for now. You need your sleep Harry.”

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. He knew he needed sleep, he just didn’t want to let anyone else know about his problems. He was Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, he shouldn’t be struggling as much as he was.

“I know ‘Mione, I’ll go see her.” Harry could tell she didn’t believe him but thankfully she wasn’t able to say much more. Ron entered the room and practically dragged them out of the common room to the Great Hall.

…

Potions, Harry decided as they began making Blood Replenishing Potions, was going to be difficult. As the three of them had walked in, Hermione had dragged Ron to a desk with her. “This is our last year Ronald, you can’t afford goofing off with Harry.”

Which was how he ended up paired with Malfoy.

“I’ll get the supplies.” Malfoy stated as he walked away, his tone nothing but polite. Harry knew there was an insult somewhere in the politeness, but wasn’t able to find it. Malfoy came back and silently placed the ingredients in a pattern that only made sense to him.

“Do you know what we’re doing Potter?” Malfoy asked, face completely blank. Harry wanted to get offended, knowing somehow that Malfoy was looking down on him. Only he couldn’t, because he _didn’t_ know what they were supposed to do nor could he see any of the taunting he _knew_ was happening.

“No, I don’t really know what we we’re supposed to do. My Potion classes didn’t really teach me much.” Harry tried to keep his voice as level as Malfoy‘s, but the thought of Snape always managed to sour his mood. Not that his mood was very high in the first place.

“I have yet to brew a less than outstanding potion,” The ‘I won’t start today’ was clear despite not being spoken. “We shall work together.” Malfoy stated. He didn’t ask, which irritated Harry to no extent, but Harry wasn’t going to refuse help when this class was necessary for him to be able to become an Auror.

“Alright, where do we begin?” Harry grit out, trying to reign in his irritation. He defeated Voldemort, he could handle Malfoy.

Throughout the class period, Harry felt like he was being treated like a five year old. Malfoy constantly looked over his shoulder as he worked, checking to see if he was doing it right. Harry had to bite back the urge to yell that he wasn’t incompetent.

But he didn’t, because they were being civil.

_‘Ha, civil. More like subtly attacking.’_

When they finally finished though, he couldn’t help but feel a little proud. Of course his satisfaction was squashed a little when he remember he successfully made a potion because he had Malfoy’s help.

With their potion turned in, they both went their separate ways without a word. Harry watched Malfoy’s back as he waited for Hermione and Ron, who came out of the classroom a few minutes later.

“Wow mate, never thought you’d finish a potion that fast.” Ron smirked as he patted Harry on the back, Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face.

“It was Malfoy, we decided to ‘work together’. Which translates to him telling me what to do and me not being able to say anything about it ‘cause I didn’t really know what I was doing.”

Ron’s smirk fell and was replaced with a grimace. “Sorry Harry, I woulda’ been with you but ‘Mione dragged me off. I wouldn’t have left you to fend Malfoy off by yourself.” He stressed and he looked pointedly at Hermione.

“Oh quite Ron. We all know you and Harry would not have done as well as you did today if you two were paired together. I for one think it’s a good thing they were able to work together civilly. It shows we’ve grown up.” Hermione glared at Ron when he snorted.

“Please Hermione, he'll always be a spoiled, pain in the arse Ferret.”

Harry sighed as they continued to argue on their way to Transfiguration. It seemed lately that the two were always bickering. Which, Harry will admit, isn’t any different than the past seven years. It's just, now it turned into flirting. Harry constantly felt left out as they would flirt with each other, often forgetting that he was there.

Harry sighed again as the topic changed from Malfoy to how Ron always ate with his mouth open.

…

Harry decided, as he watched his two best friends cuddle in the common room, that he was not needed a few times. Whenever it was just the three of them, it would turn into the two of them plus a third wheel. Harry felt like he was intruding on what he dubbed as their ‘Couple Time’.

As soon as they slipped into Couple Time, Hermione reading a book while Ron laid with his head in her lap, he slipped into his dorm room.

Only, it wasn’t empty.

Malfoy sat at his desk, parchment and books spread around him. His posture nothing less than perfect.

They stared at each other for a second, no words spoken between them. When Harry couldn’t take it anymore he nodded and quickly went to his bed, pulling the curtain closed.

Harry tried his best to ignore the silence and decided that his best bet was to do the essay that Professor McGonagall assigned that day. _‘Wouldn’t Hermione be proud.’_ Harry mentally snorted.

Harry was so focused on not focusing on the silence that he failed to notice how much time had passed.

“Potter.” Harry jumped at the sudden voice, hours of nothing put the sound of quill scratching against the desk making him unprepared for it to be interrupted.

“Yes?” He asked warily, not understanding why Malfoy decided to say anything to him.

“You’re.. friends are calling you.” Harry noticed the pause and couldn’t help but wonder what Malfoy was going to say. His Weasel? His Mudblood?

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” He didn’t get a response and snorted softly. Of course he wouldn’t acknowledge the thanks. Bloody git.

Putting his things away quickly, he left the dorm to find a confused Ron. “Why’d you leave mate?” Ron asked.

“I wanted to get the essay for Transfiguration done and over with. You know, don’t want to let McGonagall done after everything.” Harry lied. He didn’t know why he didn’t tell the truth. Ron was his best friend, surely he’d understand right?

“Yeah I understand, anyway it’s dinner time. Hermione had me come get you, she’s waiting in the common room.”

Harry felt a bit put out. Hermione had to remind Ron to come get him? How long did it take for them to realize he wasn’t there?

Putting his thoughts aside, he followed Ron.

“There you are, why did you leave Harry?” Hermione asked and Harry was thankful Ron explained so he didn’t have to. He didn’t think he could lie to Hermione and make it believable enough.

“Well good for you Harry! I’m glad you’re finally taking this serious. This is our last year after all, and N.E.W.T.’s are going to be difficult. You should follow Harry’s example Ron.” She continued to talk about the importance of working hard and studying all the way to the Great Hall.

Harry realized, that he wasn’t as happy to sit in the Great Hall as he used to be. Before, he’d be happy with all the different food he could choose from, sitting with his friends and chatting as they ate.

Now, now Harry got left out. It’s not that they did it on purpose, Harry knew they didn’t. It just happened. Ron would be interested in his food, Hermione in whatever book she was reading. They could occasionally have short conversations before going back into their interests.

Where Ron would have ask what they would be doing once classes were finished, he now commented on how overbearing Hermione could be. Where Hermione would have ask which class he needed help in, she commented on how messy Ron could be.

When Harry would try to start a conversation the two would quickly become lost in each other.

Harry looked at his plate, barely touched, and sighed. He lost his appetite. “I’m kind of tired, I’m going to head to bed.” Without waiting for their response, he left the Great Hall.

Harry didn’t know how to process the way their relationship was changing. They used to be the Golden Trio, now it was just Hermione and Ron with Harry on the side.

He understood why it was happening. They were young, they were in love. It made sense they would get lost it each other. Even though he understood, didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Walking into the Eighth Year common room, he was met with greetings from a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

He couldn’t say why, but Harry was not surprised when he saw Malfoy in his bed.

“Malfoy.” He greeted.

“Potter.”

Harry quickly climbed in his bed, closed the curtain and striped. After casting a Silencing Charm, he forced himself to lay down and fall asleep, hoping for a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, not surprisingly, didn’t have that blissfully dreamless sleep.

His eyes shot open with a scream on his lips. It took him a second to realize he was at Hogwarts, safe. Grabbing for his way, he casted a Lumos. He sighed when light filled his little enclosure.

His dreams, he realized were a mix of his past with the Dursley’s and the war with Voldemort.

When he got his shaking under control, he canceled the charm and left to the bathroom to take a shower.

…

“Potter.” Malfoy greeted when he walked back in the room. Harry was shocked to see him up so early. He felt it a bit weird he knew what was early for Malfoy.

“Malfoy.”

They went about their business, nothing said between them. For some reason, this felt more comfortable than the time he first came here to give Hermione and Ron some space.

They constantly moved around each other, never getting in each other’s way. They’ve gotten used to each other over the few short months they’ve roomed together.

When Harry finished, Malfoy was still packing his bag. “See you in Potions.” He said on impulse. Malfoy froze before continuing what he was doing.

“See you in Potions.”

Harry smiled, feeling like they just a large improvement. They might actually be able to act civil and mean it.

Harry’s smile fell when he walked in to Ron and Hermione kissing on the couch. He debated just walking out but he knew they’d feel hurt.

“Aren’t you a little old to be making out on the couch like Fourth Years?” He asked, forcing amusement into his tone. They jumped apart, twin blushes on their face.

“No one was here, so we took the opportunity.” Ron grinned, his blush starting to fade. Hermione’s looked like it would be there for a while.

“Of course.” Harry laughed, hoping they couldn’t hear that the sound was a little hollow.

“Come on, I’m sure the Great Hall has opened.” Hermione said, tone clipped. Harry and Ron laughed as they followed her. He was pretty happy that it was genuine.

…

Harry felt like he had set off a chain reaction with Malfoy that morning. Every now and then they would nod in greeting, a occasional “Malfoy” and “Potter”.

Every time, Ron would look confused.

“What’s up with you and Malfoy?” He asked one day.

“Nothing, we’re just being civil.”

Harry realized later that day that he might have wanted to be a little more than civil with Malfoy.

Malfoy was always on his own. Not many Seventh Year Slytherins decided it was worth coming back. He never walked with his head down, though. Never shuffled along. He walked with his head held high, a purpose in his step. Malfoy walked like he was determined to prove that he belong there.

And Harry was starting to agree.

…

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

It was lunch time and Harry decided it was a good day to let Ron and Hermione have their ‘Couple Time’.

He sat on his bed, his Charms homework spread around him. Try as he might, he couldn’t get past the awkward silence that filled the room. It was the first time he didn’t close himself behind the curtains.

After a few minutes, Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“You think Flitwick will notice if I use a bit of Transfiguration to make my essay longer?”

Startled, Malfoy’s head snapped up. A look of confusion clearly on his face. After a few seconds, he finally answered. “If it came from you, he’d probably call it a ‘well thought out comparison’.”

Harry let out a surprised laugh. There was no malice or any sneer present when Malfoy used to comment on the favoritism the Professors showed him. He got an actual response, a funny one.

“He probably would.”

Silence quickly fell between them again only this time, it was a silence that Harry could deal with.

…

Harry suspected that something was going on. He wasn’t complaining per se, but it was just something he noticed.

Ever since coming back, Malfoy rarely said anything to anyone. Now Harry knew this would happen, it wasn’t what he was suspicious about him.

It was the fact that no one was bugging _Malfoy_.

Harry knew there were many upset with Malfoy coming back, many who became upset when Malfoy showed up at Platform 9¾.

He wasn’t the most observant, he would admit that. But he couldn’t help but observe that while no one was happy about Malfoy returning, no one did anything about it.

And that is where he knew something was up.

Many lost family during the war, lost friends. They were right to be angry, they had a right to resent Malfoy. He also knew that many would do something about it.

Harry just didn’t think Slytherins would too.

Harry was walking around the castle, trying to avoid Hermione and Ron while at the same time trying to avoid Ginny.

Ginny and him had taken a break Sixth year, what with them being in the middle of the war and all the responsibilities Harry had. Not to mention the fact that Harry didn’t really believe he would live after his seventeenth birthday.

When the war was finally over and Hogwarts was being rebuilt, they tried again. Only, it wasn’t working out. The spark that he felt with Ginny, that connection they had was gone. The war had changed them.

Harry still loved her, he always would. It just wasn’t romantic love. He loved her like a sister. He had explained it to her when they finally broke up, but she hadn’t understood. She took it as a ‘I still need more time’.

He was thinking about how to get Ginny to see that he didn’t love her like he used to when he heard voices.

“Why did you come back? You don’t belong here.”

Stopping in his tracks, Harry peeked around the corner. There Malfoy stood, his back to Harry. Four other student stood in front of him. A Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins. They all had their wands out.

“I received my Hogwarts letter, I was given a second chance. I intend to use it.” Malfoy’s voice was calm and collected, but Harry noticed the he was a little tensed.

He blinked. When was he able to read Malfoy?

“You don’t deserve a second chance! Neither does your family. You should have been thrown in Azkaban with your father.” The Hufflepuff snapped. Harry couldn’t remember their name, but knew they were in their Fifth Year.

“I do.” Malfoy admitted. “But I have been given the opportunity and I will do what I can.”

Before Harry knew it, one of the Slytherins, a Third Year, raised their wand. “Mordeo!”

Instantly, Malfoy's face began to swell.

Before he could think, he stepped around the corner. “Hey!” He yelled. They four looked up quickly. Their faces drained of color before taking off. “Tsk. Brats.” He mumbled as he walked up to Malfoy.

Malfoy refuses to look at him. “Thanks, but it wasn’t needed Potter. I’m not your damsel in distress.” He gritted out, his head hanging.

Harry was hurt. All he wanted was to help. “You alright Malfoy?”

“Of course, I’m just peachy. It’s not like I just got hexed by a bloody _Third Year_.” Harry rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

“Come on, we’re going to Madam Pomfrey.” He grabbed Malfoy’s arm and started leading him to the hospital wing.

“ _We’re_ not going anywhere Potter. I’m not a charity case.” Malfoy snatched his arm out of Harry’s hand. His glare ruined by the puffiness of his face.

“I didn’t say you were Malfoy. Just, stop being difficult so we can get you help. It’d be hard to intimidate anyone like that.” Harry smirked softly, trying to ease the teasing.

“It’s not like I was intimidating anyway.” Malfoy grumbled but continued to walk with him.

“Sure you are. You just got to work on it. You’re glares are pretty intimidating, when you're face isn’t swollen anyway.” Harry smiled when Malfoy’s glare intensified. “Well, maybe it is. Just a little.”

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Madam Pomfrey was mighty shocked when they walked in, one’s face swollen and the other trying to crack jokes.

...

Harry knew he should have just gone somewhere. It didn’t matter where, he just shouldn’t have been roaming the castle.

Ron and Hermione went on a trip to Hogsmeade. They had hinted they wanted a date together. Harry didn’t mind, not really. He just wished _he_ had someone to hang with. Not necessarily a date, just someone he could laugh and have fun with.

Most of his friends were out together. Seamus and dean went with Lavender and Hannah Abbot. Neil went with Luna. The Patil twins went together.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Ginny cornered him. He was.

“Oh, hullo Ginny.”

“Harry.. listen we need to talk.” Harry sighed. He never liked those words.

“Yeah.. we do. Look Ginny-“

“Wait, let me go first.” She asked, her brown eyes pleading. Reluctantly, he nodded.

“I know we tried after the war ended, and it didn’t go to well. But what if we didn’t wait long enough? What if we needed just a little more time to remember who we are?”

She was making sense, he knew. But just because it made sense didn’t mean he didn’t know what he wanted or how he felt.

“That may have worked, it could have been the case but Ginny.. I don’t love you like that anymore. I will always love you, I could never stop loving you. But I love you like a sister. I don’t love you like a boyfriend is supposed to.

“Maybe if the war hadn’t happened and we didn’t split the first time we would still be together. But the war changed us.” He looked at her, pleading for her to understand.

When she nodded, he was overwhelmed with relief. “I think I get it now. At least it was fun while it lasted right?” She smirked. Harry nodded, giving her a water smile.

“Yeah, it was fun.”

“I hope Mum will be alright, she was still hopin’ as much as I was that we’d work out.” Harry grimaced and nodded, wondering what if he should stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later Harry. I hope you find the one for you.”

“Me too, just know that whoever you date has to go not only through your brothers but me as well.” He smiled when she groaned.

“Oh come on Harry, don’t you want me to be happy?” He chuckled at a look of pure despair.

“Of course I do, he just has to be able to deal with the family.”

“And you are family. You know that right Harry? That even though we’re not together you’re still apart of the family. You’re in this deep, no escaping now.” They both laughed.

“I know Ginny. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Even after the confirmation, things between Ginny and him were awkward. Enough so that Ron commented.

“What’s goin’ on mate? Why are things still so tense between you and Ginny?”

Harry sighed as he put down his quill, he had been trying to write his Potions essay. He just didn’t know how to word it in a way that explained what he was trying to say as well as make it meet the requirement.

“It’s nothing Ron, we talked and agreed that we shouldn’t get back together. I don’t love her like that anymore.” Harry was surprised when Ron got angry.

“What? She not good enough for you?”

Hermione exploded. “Ronald Weasley! That is not what he meant and you know it. The fact that you could even suggest that about Harry! Obviously he doesn’t love her romantically. It’d be like him trying to date me.” All three of them shuddered at the thought. “He loves her like a sister.” She finished.

“I know, I’m sorry Harry. It’s just if you were with her, then I wouldn’t have to worry about her being treated right or getting the love she deserves.” Ron began to blush and Harry smiled. He was glad that’s how his friend thought of him.

“It’s alright Ron, besides I don’t think anyone would want to hurt anyone close to Harry Potter.”

“See, something good can come out of your fame.” They all laughed and continued working on their essays.

At least, he tried. When it became ‘Couple Time’ for Hermione and Ron, he headed to the dorm.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Harry went to his bed and pulled out his Potions essay. The blasted thing would not make itself any easier to write. He glared at it.

“You’ll burn a hole through your paper if you continue to glare at it like that.” Harry did not jump when Malfoy started talking and he was pretty happy about that.

“Maybe if I glare at it hard enough it’ll write itself.” He continued to glare at his work, it was probably laughing in his face as it stayed _exactly_ where he left off _the first day_ he started _writing the damn thing._

“Obviously you’re losing your touch, it hasn’t continued writing.” The smirk was audible and Harry wonder when it stop making him angry and started to calm him down.

“I give up! I’ll never get this essay finished. Hermione’ll kill me.” He dramatically flopped on his back.

It was silent for a second before Malfoy spoke again. “Would you like some help?”

Harry sat up quickly. “You mean it? You’ll help me?” He asked hopeful. He could use any help he could get. Even from Malfoy. In fact, if Harry thought about it hard enough he could feel he actually wanted his help. He quickly decided not to think about it too hard.

“If it will stop you from complaining and trying to burn a hole through the bed, then yes.” Malfoy said, his nose in the air as if looking down on Harry. Harry could hear the joking tones that laced Malfoy’s voice. When was he able to notice that?

“Thank you Malfoy.” Malfoy dismisses it with a wave of his hand and picked up his things. Soon, both boys were sitting shoulder to shoulder on Harry’s bed. The usually spacious bed felt like it shrunk two sizes. Despite that fact, Harry was able to give Malfoy his full attention was grateful when Malfoy explain in a that was understandable.

Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad.

…

Or maybe it would be.

Currently, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Honeydukes. The two were huddled together in a corner, giggling at whatever they were talking about.

Harry sighed and went to look at the many different sweets. He bought himself a handful of Chocolate Frogs as well as a handful of other things.

The whole trip was like that. The two of them getting lost in each other. As well as dinner.

He couldn’t be happier when they decided it was late and should head to the common room. He snuck off to his dorm the first chance he got.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Harry went to his bed and flopped on it. “Very eloquent, Potter.”

“Sod off Malfoy.” It was mumbled due to his face buried in the pillow, but he know Malfoy heard him when he started snickering.

Suddenly, Harry remembered his stash. “Catch.” He warned Malfoy, after taking out his Chocolate Frogs as well as a few select others, as he threw the bag. Malfoy caught the bag easily, most likely because of his Seeker reflexes.

“What’s this?”

“Candy, I didn’t know which kind you like, so I got a lil’ bit of everything. Whichever you don’t like you can give back.” It was silent and Harry turned to look at Malfoy. He looked surprised, he look _touched_. Harry quickly looked away.

“Thank you, but once again your heroics are not necessary.” Harry rolled his eyes, accepting the gratitude. It was probably the best he’d ever get from Malfoy anyway.

“No problem. Ron and Hermione were busy and I knew you decided to stay so I thought I’d get you something.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Malfoy asked and Harry knew he was teasing but decided to answer truthfully.

“Yeah..”

When Harry looked again, he could tell that Malfoy was shocked. He obviously didn’t expect Harry to tell the truth. Harry didn’t either.

“What’s wrong?” Malfoy asked quietly, as if not sure it was his place to ask. It probably wasn’t.

“Ever since the war ended, Ron and Hermione have gotten close. I understand, you know? We’re young, we just got out of a war. We all came close to dying at one point throughout the whole thing. They’re just thankful we all lived. I understand, it doesn’t bug me.” Harry saw the flinch at the first mention at the war and felt guilty about bringing it up. It hadn’t been one of Malfoy’s best moments.

“But it does, it bugs you a little bit..” Harry was going to deny that. He didn’t mind, it didn’t bug him. It _didn’t_.

“You may understand, but it gets to you because you are getting pushed aside. You three were always together. You guys were inseparable. But now they run off to be by themselves. It bugs you, as it should.”

Harry stared in shock. Did Malfoy just defend his _feelings_?

“Yeah..” He had no idea what else to say. And just like that, silence fell between the two. Harry decided to head to bed.

With his mind occupied with what Malfoy had said, he ready for bed and climbed in, he forgot to close the curtain and cast his Silencing Charm.

…

He woke up screaming.

He was trapped. He couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t think straight to get the sheets untangled from his legs. The darkness was surrounding him, enclosing on him. He could hear them clearly.

“ _You’ll never amount to anything Boy!”_

_“You freak!”_

_“You should have died along with your blasted freak of parents!”_

While their voices rang through his head he could see red eyes staring at him. He could feel the burning of his scar. He could _feel_ his touch.

He began struggling, he didn’t want that hand touching him. It shouldn’t have been possible. He was dead. Harry _killed_ him.

After a few minutes of struggling, he could feel reassuring fingers running through his sweat soaked hair. “ _Potter_.” He heard through the screaming of the Dursley’s.

“Potter, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.”

He wanted to snort. It was _just_ a nightmare. It was _just_ one of the worst nightmares he had. It felt real. He felt like he was back in his cupboard under the stairs in 4 Privet Drive. He could heard as they banged on it, felt the walls shake when they did. He could feel the dust fall when Dudley stomped down the stairs.

“Come on Potter. Wake up.” The fingers continued to run through his hair, slowly bringing him back to reality. He could hear the worry at whoever was trying to bring him back. Must have been Ron.

But Ron didn’t call him Potter.

Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed Malfoy sitting at the edge of his bed, his hair a complete mess, face scrunch up with concern. His wand was him his hand but Harry didn’t feel scared in the slightest. Surely he should have been a little put out that Malfoy was at his bed with with wand while he was sleeping.

“Malfoy?” He croaked, throat sore from the screaming.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while. I must say you’re a heavy sleeper Potter.” Harry appreciated the attempt at humor.

“Yeah. When you grow up listening to Ron, Seamus, and Nevil’s snoring you learn to become one.” He chuckled as he sat up. Malfoy stood and went back to his own bed.

“Gryffindors.” Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry smirked.

“Hey Malfoy, thanks.. for staying with me till I woke up.” Harry could have sworn there was a blush that dusted his cheeks but Malfoy’s expression blanked.

“Well how else was I supposed to go back to sleep? Not to mention you to keep you from waking up the entire castle.”

“Back to sleep? What time is it?” Harry asked, ignoring the insults. Her knew Malfoy didn’t mean them. Not fully at least.

“It is three in the morning Potter. I would like to go back to sleep.” Malfoy muttered as he got back into bed. He turned so his back was to Harry.

Harry watched him for a while. He waited until his breath evened, but they never did.

“Malfoy..” Harry whispered.

“What?” Came an sleep filled irritates voice.

“I was just seeing if you were asleep. Sorry.”

“I was going to be, that is, until you opened your mouth.” Harry flinched. Pulling his blanket closer.

“Sorry.”

Neither said anything until Malfoy huffed and turned to face him. “What is it that you need Potter?” Malfoy asked. He seemed… concerned?

“Just to talk. You know, so I don’t have to think about it.” Harry knew he was going to be told off. To keep his mouth shut so Malfoy could sleep.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He was confused? What did he mean by ‘okay’?

“Okay.” Malfoy said again, stressing it a little. “What is it you wish to talk about Potter?”

Harry gaped. Was Malfoy serious? “What?”

“Keep up Potter. You need to talk, what do you want to talk about?” Harry could tell Malfoy was getting irritated.

“It doesn’t matter, anything will do. Favorite food?” Harry asked and smiled when Malfoy rolled his eyes at the trivial question.

In truth, Harry already knew what it was. After all, he had spent his whole Sixth Year watching him in the Great Hall. Malfoy only confirmed it.

They continued like that back and forth. Slowly getting to know each other along the way.

He learned that Malfoy had a sweet tooth that rivaled his. He told Malfoy this and they laughed.

“It seems we were always meant to compete with each other.” Malfoy had said. Harry had to agree.

He also learned that, despite being good at it, he wasn’t as much into being a Seeker. He had just wanted to impress his father.

While he was learning things about Malfoy, Malfoy was also learning things about him. Malfoy learned that Harry’s favorite dessert was Treacle Tart, like his mother. Malfoy learned that he absolutely hated his fame and wished it would go away. Malfoy also learned that Ginny and him broke up for good.

“I thought you two would get married and have another large Weasley family?”

“We probably would have, but we changed. I don't love her like that anymore. I love her like a sister now.”

“Oh.”

Harry couldn’t tell what Malfoy was thinking from that. Hell he could hardly ever tell what Malfoy was thinking.

They continued their little ask and tell game until Malfoy’s alarm went off. They ended their conversation and began getting ready for classes. Try as they might, they knew there was a shift in their relationship. Harry just couldn’t figure out if it was good or not.

…

Harry knew Malfoy didn’t eat at the Great Hall. He knew why too. It was obvious to him. But what he couldn’t figure out was how Malfoy was eating if he never came. He had decided that he should try and figure out where Malfoy got the food from.

He had to have been eating, he wasn’t losing weight. He didn’t look like was starving either, which meant he was eating. Harry wasn’t suspicious or anything, he was just curious as to where he got the food. If he was eating enough.

He was about a few feet behind Malfoy, he had been following him since he left the dorm. He would have continued following Malfoy if his name wasn’t called and alerted his presence.

Malfoy turned at met Harry’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what the hell was he doing before continuing on his way. Harry sighed and stood straight.

Hermione and Ron walked up to him, confusion on both their faces. “What are you doing Harry?” She turned to see what had captured his attention. “Oh Harry.” She sighed when she caught sight of platinum blond hair turning a corner.

“It’s not what it seems ‘Mione.” Harry tried to tell her. Because it wasn’t. It wasn’t what it looked like to her.

“So you weren’t just stalking Malfoy again?” She asked, and eyebrow arched. It had its effect, but wasn’t as graceful as Malfoy’s was.

Harry quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought.

“No! I wasn’t following him- Well I was but not because I think he’s suspicious or anything. I know he’s not up to something.” Harry tried to get her to see that he wasn’t falling into old habits. But he was, and old habits were hard to break.

“Why were you following him then mate?” Ron asked and Harry could feel a small blush form as Hermione studied him.

“He’s never in the Great Hall, so I was just curious as to where he gets his food from.” His blush deepened at the twin looks of disbelief.

“Harry..” Harry cut her off.

“Don’t Hermione.” He sighed at the hurt that appeared on her face. “Please Hermione. I’m not following him because I think he’s up to something. Can we please just drop it.”

“But Harry-“ Ron started.

“No. I don’t want to talk about it.” He snapped and spun around, heading towards the common room. He knew they stayed when only his footsteps echoed off the walls.

He was irritated. He knew it had looked bad, but you would think they would believe him when he said he wasn’t stalking Malfoy because he believed the git was up to something. He was just worried.

Dammit all, he was beginning to become obsessed again. Only this time, it was going to be worse. He knew too much about Malfoy for his own good. Too many personal things that only a friend would know. Harry didn’t know if they were friends or not. He didn’t think so.

“May I ask why you were following me?” Malfoy asked as soon as Harry stepped into the dorm. A small smirk on his face.

Harry just grunted and flopped on his back in bed. “Because.”

“I can’t get a legitimate reason?” Malfoy asked in that mockery tone that had Harry relaxing into little fights with him.

“Well, I could say I believe you’re up to something. My friends believe that’s way I think anyways. Or I could say I wasn’t following you at all and your ego is just too big. Or I can even say I was wondering how you got food when you never enter the Great Hall and was wondering if you got enough.” Harry could feel his face start to heat up as he felt Malfoy stare at him.

“Which one is the truth?” Malfoy asked, his voice soft, if not vulnerable.

“Take a guess?” Harry knew it came out as a question but honestly wanted to know what Malfoy thought of him.

“The last one.” Malfoy whispered.

“Bingo. Right on the first guess. Figured you were one of the top students in our year for a reason.”

The silence was uncomfortable. This wasn’t like their other silences. This one was filled with insecurity on Harry’s part.

“The kitchens. I get my food from the kitchens. The house-elves would make me a plate when I go.” Malfoy met Harry’s eyes, but they were guarded. It was different from the tone he used just minutes earlier.

“Oh, okay. Glad to know.” Harry whispered, wanting the awkwardness to go away. He’d thought after these few weeks after their ‘get to know you’ talk, the awkwardness and tension would go away. Maybe they had too much history to completely ignore in which a short amount of time.

“You’re friends believe you think I’m up to something?” Malfoy asked and Harry was grateful for it.

“Yeah. In Sixth Year I followed you around all the time. They said I was obsessed. Back then I didn’t believe it, but looking back I can see why they would say that.” His blush grew as Malfoy’s smirk grew.

“The Great Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived _Twice_ , The Chosen One? Obsessed with moí?” Harry cringed at the titles but frowning. He threw his pillow at Malfoy’s face.

“Shut it Malfoy.”

His Seeker skills kicking in once again, he easily count the pillow. “Nice try, Potter.”

“Jeez, you’d think with as easy as you caught that and the bag of sweets, you’d be able to catch the Snitch.” Harry laughed at the glare sent his direction.

And just like that, everything became comfortable again.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had underestimated Hermione Granger, something he promised himself never to do again.

“Harry, you haven’t been studying with us.” She gave him an accusing look. Harry began to blush, knowing it was because he studied with Malfoy.

“Don’t worry ‘Mione, I’ve been doing my homework. I figured you had a handful with getting Ron to do his work.”

“Hey!” Ron began pouting when they laughed. “You’re supposed to be on my side Harry.” He mumbled.

“I am mate. I just don’t want to risk getting in Hermione’s way. I do like my life Ron.” And it was true, he was surprised to admit. Sure, his best friends did what any couple would do but he still liked the way this year was going.

He didn’t dare hope it had anything to do with getting along with Malfoy.

Harry could see her looking at him suspiciously, but he decided to ignore it. He was going to enjoy the rare days when it was the three of them again.

…

Harry had decided after Hermione questioned him to be around a bit more. If they were starting to notice he was gone then things would begin to go back to normal right?

Nope.

The three of them were in the library, each in their own essays and research. Harry tried to ignore it, he really did. For their sake, he was going to be there.

But it happened. Again.

“Hermione we’ve been here for _hours_. Can’t we take a break?” Ron complained, slouching on the table. Harry noticed some of his hair landed in ink.

Hermione didn’t even pause in what she was writing. “Ron you’re almost finished, surely you can complete it. Harry’s not complaining.”

“Harry doesn’t get as bored as I do. That’s why he’s a Seeker, cause he can focus on finding the Snitch. If I tried that I’d surely cost us the game.” Harry smirked at that, amazed Ron could tie anything to Quidditch.

“Yes well maybe if you apply the same focus of keeping the Quaffle from entering your goal to finishing this essay maybe it’d be easier.” Hermione, bless her, had continued reading and writing.

“But _‘Mione_!” Ron whined. He slumped against her. He began whispering in her ear, slowly smirking as she started blushing.

“It won’t work Ronald.” She said sternly, although you could see her slowly giving in.

Harry turned his attention back to his Charms essay, feeling like he was intruding on their private moment.

It only took a few more minutes of whispering for Hermione to slam her book closed. “Let’s go Ron.”

Ron smiled smugly and quickly got his things put away, winking at Harry as they left.

Hermione hadn’t said anything to him.

Sighing he continued his work. He didn’t head back to the dorm until he finished his essay. Neither of them were in the common room as he had hoped. He made his way to his room.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Malfoy asked and Harry smirked. Nodding, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was silent, something Harry didn’t believe he could be comfortable with. But with Malfoy, he welcomed the silence because even if they didn’t talk things were said.

“Potter, you defeated the Dark Lord. I’m sure you get along well in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Malfoy stated. Harry could hear the question clear as day.

Since when could he read Malfoy’s subtleties?

“What do you need help with?” He went over to Malfoy’s bed and helped him with his work. Harry got lost in the bickering, smiling when his insults lacked their venom.

They hung out on Malfoy’s bed even after he finished. They talked about everything. Quidditch, classes, relationships.

“The famous Harry Potter is single. I wonder for how long. Who's your next catch, isn’t she a lucky girl.” Malfoy tease. Harry rolled eyes and shoved him.

“I don’t know. Might not even be a girl.” He snapped his mouth closed. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“You’re bisexual?” Malfoy asked. There was no disgust, only curiosity.

“Yup. Not many know, just Hermione and the Weasley’s. Well and you now.” Harry refused to look at Malfoy, his blush growing the longer the silence went on.

“Figures you couldn’t keep your attention on one thing.”

Harry was starting to admit he enjoyed talking with Malfoy.

…

It was almost Christmas and Harry didn’t know how to tell Ron that he was staying instead of going to the Burrow.

They were sitting in the common room, each trying to get any work they could completed so they could have a relaxing break. They deserved to enjoy a stress free, Voldemort free holiday.

“So, ready for Christmas Harry? I reckon my Mum is going to go all out this year.” Ron smiled as he flipped through his Potions book, not bothering to actually read it.

“About that, I’ve been meaning to tell you Ron. I think I might stay at Hogwarts.” Harry flinched at the hurt look that crossed Ron’s face.

“Is it because of Ginny?” Ron asked and Harry sighed. It was because of Ginny. Though they settled things, it was still awkward between them. Spending the whole break together would only raise tensions. So, yeah it was because of Ginny.

But it wasn’t the only reason.

“Yeah.. I feel like it would only make everyone else awkward. I don’t want to ruin your guys’ Christmas.”

“But you wouldn’t mate. Yeah Mum might try to push you two together, but she’d give up sooner or later. Think about it?” Ron asked and Harry couldn’t say no.

“I’ll think about it.” But he wouldn’t necessarily change his mind.

…

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

They had just finished Potions. They both left the class after they turned in the potion. Harry had called out to him before he could leave.

“Christmas is coming up soon. You heading home?” Harry asked. Malfoy looked confused. This was the first time Harry tried speaking with him outside of their dorm. After what appeared to be a mental debate, Malfoy shook his head no.

“Mother decided to spend it in France. Her probation ended last week. Mine ends after we get out of Hogwarts.” Malfoy’s tone was tight, obviously not wanting to talk about something like this out in the open.

When was he able to read Malfoy so clearly?

“Oh, I don’t think I am either. Going home I mean. It’d be a little weird this year at the Burrow. You know, with everything.”

“Yeah.” They stood in silence for a second before Malfoy nodded. “See you later, Potter.” He turned and left to wherever he went to after Potions.

“Later Malfoy.”

When Ron and Hermione came out they looked confused.

“Were you talking with Malfoy, mate?” Ron asked, watching Malfoy walk away.

“Yeah, it was nothing Ron. Just about Potions.” Harry refused to look at Hermione, who gave him a calculated look.

“You've been doing pretty well in your classes Harry, I'm very proud. Now if only I can get Ron as in his grades as you've been.” Hermione teased and he laughed.

“Hey!”

“Don't worry mate, we still love you.” Harry smirked when Hermione looked pained.

“Yeah, we do.” They laughed as they headed to their next class.

…

“You sure you don’t want to come mate?” Ron asked for the billionth time. Hermione, Ginny and him were about to head to the train.

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll owl your presents on Christmas Eve. Tell your Mum I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it.” He gave him a hug before moving on to Hermione.

“Christmas won’t be the same without you Harry. I don’t see why you want to stay here by yourself.” Hermione sighed as they hugged. Harry just squeezed her tighter.

“I know ‘Mione. I just think I should stay. It’s my last year, you know?”

Hermione nodded and let go. Smiling, she grabbed Ron’s hand.

“We’ll owl you as soon as we get there. On Christmas we’ll owl you your presents. See you in a bit mate.” Ron smiled as he tugged Hermione into him.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted what they had.

“Alright, see you in a bit.” Harry smiled back, waving as they left the common room. When the entrance closed, he sighed in relief.

Hopefully his break wouldn’t be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry quickly found out that it was _boring_ being at Hogwarts during break without someone to talk to.

  
The first few days, he took advantage of the ability to sleep in, to stay in bed all day, to play with magic. He felt refreshed. No longer having to put on a face to get his friends to believe that he was happy. No longer having to sneak off when Couple Time began.  
It got lonely very quick.

  
Harry would have tried to talk with Malfoy, but he was always gone before Harry woke up. It appeared that Malfoy got up at the same time as if they had class to go to. Harry refuses to be up that early if he had no reason to be.  
He decided, impulsively, to look for Malfoy.

  
Grabbing the Map from his trunk, he quickly unrolled it. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

  
Harry watched as the Map came to life, very few dots showed up, most were in the Great Hall for breakfast. Scanning it, he quickly found Malfoy’s dot. He was alone in the kitchens.

  
“Mischief Managed.” He rolled the Map back up. He didn’t put it back in case Malfoy moved before he got to the kitchens and he’d have to come back for it.

  
The walk to the kitchens was uneventful. Harry was expecting something to jump out at him. After all, that’s all that happened his past seven years here at Hogwarts. He couldn’t be happier to have a ‘normal’ year.

  
Harry tickled the pear once he got to the entrance of the kitchens. When it swung open, he was shocked that there wasn’t more activity.

  
A few of the house elves were preparing what he assumed to be lunch, others were having the dishes cleaned. It must’ve been because it was the holiday that they house elves were working leisurely.

  
Walking into the kitchens, he spotted Draco sitting at a table, nose buried in a book. Peaking at the title, he was surprised to see it was a muggle book. A book of Edgar Allan Poe.

  
Harry remembered reading a copy the Dursleys had once they had gone to sleep. It was the only thing he had to pass the time. He also remembered not understanding more than half of what it was talking about.

  
Harry quietly walked behind Malfoy and leaned over his shoulder. “I didn’t know you read Muggle Literature.”

  
“I don’t. This is just something to pass the time.”

  
Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to Malfoy. As soon as he did, he picked off a slice of bread and began chewing. “Are they good? I’ve read them once when I was younger, don’t really remember much of them.”

  
Malfoy glared at him as he continued chewing. “It is alright. Better than I expected from a Muggle.” Malfoy said haughtily. Harry laughed as Malfoy quickly continued eating. He snatched a piece of sausage next.

  
“I don’t believe I gave you permission to have some of my food Potter. You know you can ask the elves to make you a plate. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to.” Malfoy said without pausing his reading. Harry couldn’t help but be reminded of Hermione.

  
Remember her made him remember Ron and he realized he missed them. Even though they tended to go off on their own, he missed hanging with them. Talking to Ron about stupid stuff, Hermione lecturing them on how they were wrong about something. Or that they should be thinking about their N.E.W.T.S. He sighed.

  
“Trouble in Paradise?” Malfoy asked and Harry looked up to see Malfoy watching him.

  
Shaking his head, he snagged another piece of sausage. “Nope. Just bored.”  
Malfoy hummed before going back to his book. Harry sat their for a minute before he opened his mouth.

  
“Want to play a Seeker’s game?”

  
Malfoy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You want to play a Seeker’s game?”

  
Harry started to blush. “Yes, I’m bored and I want something to do. So, play a game with me?” He found it hard to look into Malfoy’s grey eyes. It was hard to focus as they warmed to a sliver with his amusement.

  
“Okay.”

  
“Okay?” Harry had expected him to tell him no. He was surprised Malfoy agreed.

  
“Is your hearing as bad as your eyesight? Yes, I will play a Seeker’s game with you.” Harry gribbed before standing up.

  
“Great, I’ll go get my broom. Meet you on the field in 10?”

  
“I suppose.”

  
…

  
“Ready?” Harry asked as he held the Snitch. The walk there was spent in a comfortable silence and Harry was ready to add some excitement. They were both decked out in their Quidditch uniforms prepared for the Snitch to be released.

  
“Ready to lose Potter?” Malfoy asked and Harry laughed.

  
“You wish.” And with that he let the Snitch go. On the count of three they were in the air, deer high for the Snitch.

  
Harry grinned as he took to being in the air again. He hadn’t been in the air for what seemed like a long time. He missed it, he also missed the rush of looking for the Snitch. The adrenaline was running through his veins again and he reveled in it. It was intoxicating, almost addicting.

  
“Pay attention Potter! I would like to know I beat you because I’m better than you than because you were distracted.” Malfoy yelled as he zoomed past Harry, a smirk as clear as day.

  
“Don’t worry Malfoy, I’ll beat you while distracted so it’ll be fair!” He looked all over the pitch for the Snitch. He looked as Malfoy laughed and his breath hitched.

Draco was laughing, his grey eyes sparkling. The sun was shining on him made it look like he was glowing. His hair was ruffled from the small breeze in the air. He looked otherworldly.

  
Harry shook his head as he continued to search for the Snitch. He could feel his face heating up but decided to ignore it. It wasn’t important why he suddenly couldn’t look at Draco at the moment.  
When he notice a golden shine out the corner of his eye he took off. He could hear Draco shoot after him but ignored it, he had to focus.

  
Draco was closing in on him. Soon they were right next to each other, hands outstretched to grab the Snitch. Harry pushes a little harder and exclaimed when he felt the Snitch against his palm.

“Aha!”

  
He slowed to a stop, a large grin stretched across his face. He smirked at a frowning Draco. “See,” He panted. “I was distracted and it gave you a fair shot.”

  
“Shut up Potter.” Draco huffed and folded his arms. Harry couldn’t believe it, he was actually pouting!

  
“Best two out of three?” Harry asked and laughed when Draco glared at him. There wasn’t a trace of hostility in that glare.

  
“You're on Potter, this time I won’t let you win.” Draco said haughtily, nose in the air.

  
“You let me win? Right, of course you did. You’re so generous Malfoy.” Harry drawled sarcastically.

  
“Don’t get used to it Potter, I can only be nice for so long.”

  
“Of course Malfoy, whatever you say.” Harry shook his head and released the Snitch. On the count of three they began searching for the Snitch. Harry was having the most fun he had the whole year.

  
…

  
It turned out, Draco wasn’t as bad as Harry pegged him to be. Oh Harry still won, but Draco was holding his own. By the time they called it quits Harry had won 10 to 7.

  
They were both exhausted and sore but couldn’t be happier. They agreed to clean up then head to dinner together seeing as there weren’t many students that decided to stay for the holidays.

  
“I have to admit Malfoy, for someone who doesn’t like the position very much, you are pretty good Seeker.” Harry brought up as they were sitting at the Great Hall. Not many students were there, in fact they barely filled up the Hufflepuff table.

  
Those that did decide to stay were surprised to see Draco and him to walk in together. They were even more shocked when they sat together and calmly began filling their plates.

  
“Of course I’m good at it Potter. I excel in everything I do.” Draco said in a snobbish manner that Harry could tell was faked. Draco continued to eat oh so carefully. He sneered when he saw Harry eat.

  
“Yes because Draco Malfoy is oh so perfect.” Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

  
“Glad you finally understand Potter. Maybe you aren’t as slow as you appear to be.”

  
Harry snorted and was thankful he swallowed before or else it would have came out of his nose. “Whatever floats your boat Malfoy.”

  
“My boat? What is that?” Malfoy asked confused.

  
Harry snorted again and wasn’t able to hold in his snickers. “A boat is a form of Muggle transportation. It is used to get across bodies of water like oceans, lakes, and rivers.” He explained.

  
“What does that have to do what we were talking about?”

  
“It was an expression, or an idiom specifically. An idiom is a bunch of words put together but the meaning isn’t literally what the words mean. Like if someone said it was raining cats and dogs, they mean it’s raining very hard.” Harry shuddered when he realized he was explaining as if he was Hermione.

  
“What does cats and dogs have to do with rain? It’s _stupid_. Why not just say it’s raining hard? Muggles are confusing.” Draco huffed and Harry smiled when he began eating again.

  
“I don’t know, I just know that’s what they are. The one I just told you means whatever makes you happiest.”

  
“What does a boat have to do with happiness? Why not just say what you mean instead of trying to sound cryptic.” Draco was frowning, obviously trying to figure out the point of expressions. 

Harry smiled softly as he watched him think about it. He could see the wheels turning in Draco’s head. “I don’t know Malfoy, I just know that’s what they are.” He said again.

  
The rest of dinner and the walk back to their dorm was spent with Harry telling Draco more expressions and their meanings.

  
Harry felt like it was one of the best days he had since the start of the school year.

  
…

  
It was almost time for school to start again and Harry was honestly a little sad that the rest of the school would be back soon.

  
Harry had spent most of his days with Draco. They ate together, studied when Draco managed to drag Harry along, played more Seeker’s games, and just hung out in their dorm. They talked about any and everything. Harry felt like everything was going wonderfully.

That was, until he had another nightmare.

  
He knew it was a nightmare, knew it was just a fragment of his imagination.

Despite knowing that, he couldn’t wake up from it.

  
_Harry was watching as Bellatrix continued Crucio’d Hermione. Her screams surrounded him, the echoed in his ear. They continued as if played on loop. Soon, the Manor ‘melted’. No longer was he watching her being tortured, but instead he watched as Cedric was killed. Hermione’s screams still in the background._

_  
After Cedric was placed into the Cauldron, the scene melted again. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping to ignore whatever he was going to see again._

_  
He tried to ignore his best friends screams but they demanded to be heard. He felt like he was going to go crazy._

__  
When he opened his eyes he screamed. Voldemort’s eyes were right in front of his, evil smirk in place. “I’ve finally got you. Prepared to meet your end?”  
Harry immediately began to struggle. 

_“No!”_

_  
It couldn’t be happening. Harry killed him, he knew this. He knew it was a Nightmare._

  
“Potter!”

  
_Harry froze when he heard someone call his name. He tried to focus on it, tried to answer but before he could do anything he felt something wrap around him._

_  
Looking down he noticed Nagi wrapping around him, hissing softly._

_ “You look delicious. Master’s letting me eat you.” _

  
“Potter, Wake up!”

  
_Harry struggles as hard as he could. He knew that voice, it was someone he trusted would get him out of this mess._

_  
“He can’t save you. You were destined to die by my hands. You were practically gifted to me. You were trained to fight me, but in the end you were too weak. Now it’s time to meet your end.” He could barely head Voldemort over Hermione’s screams that were still on repeat._

_  
He slowly stopped fighting, slowing giving up the will to live. What was the point? What did he have to live for?_

  
“Harry! Wake up already!”

  
_Harry jolted when that voice said his name._

  
Draco.

  
_With stubborn determination he began to fight off Nagi. Once he was able to get his hand free, he cast a cutting curse against the snake. When the snake released him he quickly began trying to wake up. The screams that were on constant repeat slowly began to become quieter._

  
_“Wake up Harry!”_

_  
Following the voice, everything started to turn black. The screams were no more._

  
“Come on Harry!”

  
Eyes snapping open, Harry gasped as if he hadn’t been breathing. His eyes searched the whole room before landing on Draco. His heart clenched.

  
Draco looked scared. There was no other way to put it. He looked terrified.

  
When Harry made eye contact, Draco relaxed. Sitting up, he noticed that Draco sitting on his bed. His hair was sticking to his face, just like his clothes were sticking to his body. He felt disgusting.

  
“Thank Merlin, I thought you’d never wake up.” Draco whispered as he handed Harry a glass of water. Harry just realized how dry and sore his throat was.

  
“Thanks.” He rasped out as he grabbed the glass. He greedily swallowed all of it. “I’m sorry.”

  
Draco looked at him in disbelief. “What on earth for?”

  
“For waking you up. For troubling you with my problems.”

  
“Oh Harry. You shouldn’t be suffering this alone. You need to talk to a Mind Healer, they’re getting worse.” Harry was surprised to know that Draco kept up with his nightmares. He never showed any notice of them before.

  
“I will. Someday.” Harry winced at the deadpan look Draco sent him.

  
“You can’t keep touring yourself like this. Sooner or later you’ll go crazy.” Harry was touched at the amount of concern her felt from Draco. Harry could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes.

  
“I’m fine.” He insisted, already annoyed with Hermione hounding him about them. The thought of her made his stomach clench.

  
“No you are not Harry. You need to get some help.” Harry was shocked at the shudden look of determination on Draco’s face. “Come on.”

  
“Where are we going?” He asked as Draco pulled him off his bed and handed him his trainers. He didn’t answer as he grabbed his own and slipped them on.

  
“We are going to see Madam Pomfrey. I’m positive she has some Sleepless Draught.”

  
“No. I appreciate, really I do but-“

  
“No buts.” Draco said stubbornly. “You need to be able to sleep without some type of nightmare. You’re exhausted and the bags under your eyes are so visible they look like bruises. It’s amazing you were able to play any Seeker’s games. We are going.” His tone left no room to argue and Harry just nodded. After putting his trainers on they quickly made it to the Hospital Wing.

  
Madam Pomfrey lectured him about not coming to her sooner about them and promised to have a Mind Healer soon.  
Harry decided it wasn’t as bad as he had pictured. But he still couldn’t get the look of Draco’s concern out of his mind.

  
…

  
It was the last day before Christmas Break was over and Harry decided that they should do something fun before everyone came back.

  
“Come on Malfoy, it’d be fun!” Harry whined as he poked Draco with his quill.

They were in the library studying and Draco would not budge.

“No Potter, it would not be fun. It’s childish, we’re seventeen.”

  
“It is our last year her at Hogwarts, that warrants a little bit of childish activities. Come on!” Harry began running the feather against Draco’s nose and smirked when he sneezed.

  
“Cut it out Potter before I Hex you.” Draco growled and Harry chuckled as he wiped his nose.

  
“Malfoy. Classes start again tomorrow, let’s spend the last day of the break doing something fun. We could always study later.” Harry reasoned.

  
“If you want to do it so bad go find someone else who will play your delinquent games.”

  
Harry huffed and folded his arms. Draco seemed to take it as acceptance and continue to work. It was silent for a minute before Harry started to smirk. Quickly wiping it off he started with an indifferent tone. “Fine, if you’re to scared of a little game then maybe I will go find someone else.”

  
Draco rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing Potter, it’s not going to work.”

  
“I’m not doing anything. All I’m saying is if you’re not cunning enough to handle yourself I understand, I’ll find someone who is up for the challenge. After all, we already know I’d win.”

  
Malfoy growled and closed his Charms book. “Fine. You want it so badly, _Fine._ But don’t be upset when I wipe the smirk off your face.” He glared as Harry’s smirk turned into a grin.

  
“Great, meet me outside by the lake in ten. I have to got get changed.” He quickly packed his things and ran out the library. He was excited, he hasn’t done this since Third Year.

  
After he quickly put on a coat, boots, and a beanie. He decided against gloves, it’d be easier without them.

  
When he made it outside, he was pleased to see a thick layer of snow on the ground. Perfect.

  
As he walked, he thought about how it felt to be a child again. He was practically buzzing with excitement by the time he got to the spot they were supposed to meet up.

  
“You really are a child at heart aren’t you Potter?” Harry smiled at the amusement in Draco’s voice. He could also see a bit of excitement in his eyes as well. When did his eyes become so expressive?

  
“Nothing wrong with it Malfoy. Especially when I win.”

  
Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. He began looking around. “Any limitations?”

  
“No magic. Well, unless you use it to create more.”

  
“I can’t believe I’m about to have a snowball fight against Harry bloody Potter. How far the mighty have fallen.” Draco frowned but couldn’t hold it for long before he smirked. It didn’t last long before he was hit in the face by a ball of snow.

  
“You should pay attention Malfoy, it wouldn’t be fair if I plummeted you because you weren’t focus!” Harry yelled as he hid behind a tree.

  
“That wasn’t very Gryffindor of you Potter. Might even say it was a bit Slytherin.” Draco quickly hid behind a tree too.

  
“One must take advantage of open opportunities!”

  
“Now that is very Slytherin. If I didn’t know you better I would say you were placed in the wrong house!” Draco laughed when he dodged one aimed at his face.

  
“The Sorting Hat wanted to place me there, but I convinced it not to!” The confession shocked Draco which was his downfall. He was immediately pelted with three more snowballs.

  
Harry laughed at the gobsmacked look on the blondes face. “Stay focus Malfoy. This is too easy, maybe I _should_ have asked someone else!” He taunted. He gulped at the look of determination.

  
“Okay Potter, you had your turn. Now it’s mine!” Harry quickly hid behind his tree when four snowballs were thrown. He smirked when neither of them hit. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before hiding behind another tree.

  
“Good luck Malfoy! You’ll need it!” He laughed as he threw another one at the blond when he poked his head out.  
This continued on, throwing behind their protection. Harry was surprised when Draco got him as he switched trees.

  
“You need to be quicker than that Potter!” Draco taunted.

  
Snowballs were thrown back and forth as they continued on their battle. Harry couldn’t feel his hands but was having too much fun to care. His grin seemed permanent.

  
Harry began to grow suspicious when snowballs were no longer being thrown. He waited quietly to see if he could hear Draco.

  
When a minute went past and not sound from him, Harry grew curious. Where had he gone?

  
“Malfoy?” He called out. No answer.  
He peaked around the tree to where he believe Draco was. He couldn’t see any footprints leaving from the tree. He watched that spot, waiting for Draco to make a move. When none was made, he cautiously made his way over.

  
Halfway there, he was pelted with snowballs.

  
“Ha! You fell for it.” Draco laughed once Harry was buried in snow. Draco stood in front of him with a victorious smirk. “It is as you say Potter, curiosity killed the cat.”  
Harry was too shocked at the use of the Muggle expression to say anything.

  
“So it seems that I am the better one, though we already knew this. I must say Potter this was quite fun. Burying you in snow has been the highlight of my day.” Draco laughed and Harry felt something click inside in as he watched the way the sun lit up Draco’s features.

  
He stared at the way the man laughed, the way it was so freeing. He had only seen the blond laugh like that this year. The thought that it was because of him caused butterflies to fill his stomach.

  
Those grey eyes were so expressive, he had never seen so many expressions in those eyes before. No positive emotions anyway. While they were as hard as steel when angry, they were soft and inviting as he laughed. It was a laugh that Harry knew he wanted to hear everyday from the blond. He also knew that he was completely screwed because he was in love with Draco.

  
He was in love with the way the man held himself during class. He was in love with the stubbornness. He was in love with the sarcastic side of him. He was in love the caring side of Draco. He was in love with his eyes. He was in love with his laugh. He was in love with him, he loved every side of him. Even the bad, he was surprised to find. He was in love with Draco. When did he start thinking of him as Draco? He couldn’t remember when his feeling started to change.

  
But it didn’t really matter, because he was completely fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since his revaluation about his feelings for Draco, Harry tried to make sure that nothing changed. He knew that Draco wouldn’t return his feelings and he was happy with just being his friend.

  
Sort of. Kind of. Not really.

  
Harry knew that Draco was becoming suspicious, hell even Hermione and Ron were becoming suspicious.

  
After the break, Harry and Draco agreed that it would be alright to hang out in public. They believed that there wasn’t anything to hide, no dirty little secret was going on between them.

  
Well, there was one for Harry.

  
At first, his friends were confused. Well, Hermione was confused. Ron was angry.

  
“Why would you want to be friends with him? After everything that’s happened Harry, why would you want to stick around that guy?” Ron demanded as they sat in the in the Common Room. Harry knew Ron meant well but he was embarrassed talking about this in front of everyone. Especially when Harry knew there was a possibility that Draco might hear.

  
“I know you don’t understand Ron but he’s changed. Wait let me finish.” Harry asked when Ron was about to interrupt.

  
“I don’t know for sure what he was like, we only saw what he broadcasted but Ron he’s not the same as he used to be. Yeah he’s still a bit of a git and a arsehole-“ Ron snorted. “But he’s a decent bloke once you get to know him.”

  
“And you know him Harry?” Hermione asked. There wasn’t any anger, no hostility in her voice. Just curiosity.

  
“Yes, I would like to believe I know a bit about him. Just like he knows a bit about me. Look, I’m not asking you guys to forgive him or be friends with him. If you can’t get over everything that’s happened then that’s fine. But please don’t try and force me to do the same.” Harry could see Ron wanting to disagree about Draco being decent but nodded jerkily.

  
Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face that made Harry uneasy. When she gave him one of her calculated looks he had to fight the urge to start fidgeting.

  
“Alright, we’ll trust you Harry.” Hermione finally agreed and Harry sagged in relief.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“We’re just looking out for you mate.” Ron gave a strained smiled and Harry couldn’t help but grin.

  
“I know.”

  
…

  
“So, I hear you bravely defended me against your favorite Gryffindors.” Draco started when Harry walked in the room. Harry smiled and nodded, he eyes drifting away from Draco. He was on his bed, he hair looked like he had ran his fingers through it in frustration.

  
“Yeah..”

  
He was going to continue to his bed before his head snapped back to Draco.

He couldn’t figure out what had caught his attention until he looked at the shirt.

  
It had slipped his attention, it wasn’t something you normally look for, but now it was brought to his attention. Harry noticed, that throughout the whole school year Draco had worn a long sleeve shirt. It wasn’t very eye catching until he noticed that he was now wearing a short sleeved shirt. When he looked, he could see the Dark Mark, faded in all its ugliness.

  
Harry knew when Draco caught him looking at the mark because he quickly covered his arm.

  
Harry immediately felt ashamed for staring. “Malfoy, I’m sorry-“

  
“Don’t. I thought that maybe you’d be able to look past it but I guess I was wrong.” Draco whispered and Harry felt his heart break a little.

  
“Malfoy, I don’t care about the mark. It was all in the past.”

  
“You have nightmares about it. The War. You have nightmares about Him, and I was one of his followers. How could you not care about it?” Draco said coldly. Harry could hear the self-loathing and felt his heart break even more.

  
“Draco.”

  
Draco’s head shot up at the use of his given name. Harry smiled reassuringly. He walked over to Draco’s bed and sat down next to him. He grabbed the arm with the Dark Mark and held on when Draco tried to pull free. Covering his hand over it, he looked Draco into his eyes.

  
“Listen Draco, I know that you were a Death Eater. I know that you followed orders from Voldemort. I know this, but it was in your past. You don’t hold the same beliefs anymore, I’m not sure you ever did.” Harry smiled at the surprised look on Draco’s face.

  
“The mark does not define you anymore than my scar does.” Draco gasped and Harry squeezed the arm gently. “You are not the mindless followers like the other Death Eaters. You are not evil like they are. You just happened to make a mistake, one you realized as such and did something to fix it.”

  
“One hell of a mistake.” Draco mumbled and Harry’s smile turned sad.

  
“Yes, it was. But the fact that you did what you could to correct it says something about your character. It says that you are mature enough to know when you were wrong and responsible enough to do what you needed to do fix it. It says that despite all the snarkiness you got going on, there is good in you.” Harry explained when Draco gave him a confused look.

  
“I’m sorry.” Draco whispered and Harry shook his head.

  
“I accept your apology, but I won’t forgive you.” Harry stated and smiled fondly at the shocked look on Draco’s face. “I won’t forgive you until you forgive yourself.” He continued.

  
Draco snorted. “How Gryffindor of you.”

  
“Maybe, but it’s how I feel. So, do we have a deal?” Harry asked and shook his head at the confusion. “The deal is I’ll forgive you when you forgive yourself. I don’t expect for me to say all this and then everything is magically okay. I know it doesn’t work like that. So, when you can forgive yourself I will forgive you.”

  
Draco appeared to be thinking before slowly nodding. “Alright.”

  
…

  
After the whole scene with the Dark Mark happened, it became easy to pretend like he didn’t have feelings for Draco.

  
Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to hide it from someone who knows what it’s like to have Harry like them.

  
“You like him.” Ginny said when she pulled him aside. It was lunchtime and Harry had decided to eat with his friends instead of in the kitchen with Draco. He was beginning to regret that decision when Hermione began feeding Ron because he had hurt his right hand in Transfiguration.

  
A crow he was trying to transform into a mouse had pecked his hand after trying to get a feather to make a quill for Hermione. After discovering his idiotic idea was for her softened her up enough to agree to feed him.

  
“What do you mean?” He asked, panicking a bit. Did she know he loved Draco? Would she tell anyone?

  
“Don’t try to fool me Harry Potter, you know what I’m talking about.” She placed her hands on her hips and Harry was shocked at the resemblance of a stern Mrs. Weasley.

  
Harry sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

  
“Then go after him.”

  
Harry blinked. “What?” Did he hear her right?

  
“Go after him Harry. If you like him, though I can't find what you see in Malfoy, then get him.” Ginny sighed and dropped her hands. “Listen Harry, just like you want me to be happy I want the same for you. If that just happens to be with-“ Her face scrunched up, “Malfoy then I think you should go for it.”

  
“He doesn’t see me that way Ginny. He’s most likely not even into blokes.” Harry tried to get her to see reason. He wanted her to stop, because ever since he realized his feelings for Draco he’d told himself he had no chance. He didn’t think he could stomach gaining hope only to have it squashed. He appreciated what she was trying to do but he honestly felt like gaining any kind of hope would do more harm than good.

  
“Harry, he makes you happy. I can tell. I can see it when you look at him when you think no one is watching. You like him and he makes you happy in a why that I didn’t. That has to mean something. It means that you should use that Gryffindor courage that I know you have plenary of and talk to Malfoy.”

Ginny glared at him, daring him to argue.  
Harry just sighed in defeat. “Alright.” He nodded.

  
“Good. Talk to him, it’d do you good.” She smiled softly before walking back into the Great Hall. Harry decided he needed to be alone for a little while.  
He had promised Ginny he would talk to Draco. He just never said when.  
…

  
Harry knew what they were about to do was wrong. He knew they were breaking several rules but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
It had been a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry went with Draco. Harry told Ron and Hermione that it would be a good time for them to go on a date alone without having to worry about him.

  
Hermione had given him a look but Ron agreed and pulled Hermione away so they could get ready.

  
Harry sighed as he watched Draco open up a bottle of Firewhisky. They had snuck in a bottle on a whim. They were already buzzing off of the Butterbeer they had earlier.

  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Harry said for the thousandth time. Draco rolled his eyes as he Conjured two glasses.

  
“You’ve said that Potter although you’ve yet to leave.” Draco poured two glasses and handed one to Harry.

  
“We could get in trouble.” He said as he stared at his glass, after a few seconds of thinking he drank his.

  
“You still drank it though.” Draco pointed out and Harry had to sigh. What was he doing?

  
He held his glass out for more and ignored the smirk on the blond. They continued to drink until the bottle was empty.

  
“You know Potter,” Draco slurred. They somehow ended up sitting next to each other on the floor. They were leaning against Draco’s bed for support. “I don’t know much about your life before Hogwarts. Was it as they say it was? Doting family who bought you anything you desired?” There was no teasing, no sneers. Harry thought he was too drunk to form one.

  
“Far from it.” He grumbled as he thought back to his early years. He knew drinking would be bad, especially with Draco, but he wanted to try being a normal teenager while he still could. That included getting drunk at school.

  
“They hated me for my magic. ‘Course I didn’t know I could do magic but eh.” He shrugged. “They stuffed me in a cupboard under the stairs. Wouldn’t let me out unless it was to clean for them. Or cook. They had me do that too. I was treated as their slave. No, house elf. I was their house elf.” Harry began giggling despite the fact that what he just told Draco was no laughing matter.

  
“Harry that’s awful.” Draco mumbled and Harry smiled softly.

  
“Doesn’t matter. ‘S in the past. Can’t hurt me now. I’m an adult, I don’t have to go back.” Harry leaned against Draco.

  
Harry could feel Draco staring at him and he looked up. He was shocked to see so many emotions in the glazed eyes. He was way too drunk to try and decipher them though. But it turns out he didn’t need to when suddenly, Draco placed his lips against Harry’s.

  
Harry was so shocked that he froze for a second. He couldn’t believe that Draco was kissing him. When Draco pulled away and his face was red with embarrassment instead of the alcohol, Harry acted without thinking.

  
He kissed him.

  
Draco let out a startled noise before kissing back.

  
Harry couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was kissing Draco. Couldn’t believe Draco was kissing him. He didn’t want to ruin it by thinking that it was just because Draco was drunk. That if he was sober he wouldn’t want to kiss Harry.

  
The kiss quickly became heated, their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands began to roam and Harry had to hold back a moan. Harry pulled Draco into his lap and placed his hands on the blonds ass. He wasn’t able to hide the moan when Draco grounded down on him, bringing their erections together.

  
“Draco..” He moaned when the blond began sucking on his next, no doubt leaving a bruise.

  
Draco just hummed as he continued to move his hips in a rhythmic motion.  
“We should stop. We’re too drunk, we’re not thinking straight.” Harry tried to voice his complaints but they fell on deaf ears.

  
Harry began thrusting up to meet Draco’s hips. The feeling was amplified as Draco continued to suck on his neck. Harry couldn’t think about anything but the pleasure that was racking through his body. He needed Draco. He was craving it.

  
“Draco..” he moaned again when Draco’s movements became harsh and erratic. Harry could tell he was close.

  
Harry continued to thrust up as he pulled Draco down into him by his ass. He could feel his orgasm coming and he _craved_ it. He _needed_ it. Harry didn’t think he wanted something so bad in his life. He _wanted_ Draco.

  
“Harry!” Draco moaned as he began moving faster, his attention no longer on the hickey he was giving Harry. Harry could feel the desperation in their movements.

  
Harry continued his thrusting, each one bring him closer to his much needed orgasm.

  
“Harry.. oh I’m close!” Draco moaned as he gripped onto Harry’s shoulders.

  
Harry focused on Draco. His movements, his moans, his face which was filled with pleasure. Harry could feel himself falling more in love with the blonde in his lap and Harry had to think of something else before he killed his mood. Instead, he thought about getting Draco off.

  
Wandlessly, wordlessly, he vanished Draco’s shirt. He didn’t pay attention as it popped onto of Draco’s bed. He latched onto Draco’s collarbone and bit down. _Hard_.

  
“Oh Merlin! Yes, Harry!” Draco cried out and Harry smirked, please to find out the blond was pretty vocal.

  
He began sucking harshly as he thrusted against Draco. He could feel himself coming closer to the edge and any rational though he might have had was gone.

  
Harry quickly moved to where he laid on top of Draco. He spread the blonds legs further and continued to grind against him roughly. He nipped his ear before attacking behind his ear.

  
“Yes Harry! Don’t stop!”

  
Harry growled at the moans that slipped through Draco’s lips. They were so seductive to him. He could almost call them addicting. He suddenly became desperate to know what he sounded like when he came, wanted to know what blond looked like when he lost himself in it.

  
Harry himself was already so close. He could feel it, it wouldn’t take much to push him over. He bit down roughly again in the same spot and smirk when Draco let out a loud cry.

  
“Harry!” Draco cried out as he came. Harry felt like he would never see anything more beautiful than the sight before him now. They way Draco’s eyes closed, the way his mouth dropped open to let out such filthy moans slip from such pretty lips. The way he threw his head back as if it was overtaking him. It probably was.

  
The sight was enough to push Harry over the edge and he came with a cry of his own. “Draco!”

  
They laid there for a few minutes, unable to do more than calm their breathing. When Harry finally did moved, he grimaced at the cold spot in his pants.  
He didn’t have to think about it too long before Draco cast a cleaning spell on them.

  
“Thank you.” Harry smiled when Draco waved it was, apparently still unable to talk.

  
They sat there for another minute and Harry was beginning to nervous. Should the have do that? Was that the right thing to do? Did it mean anything to Draco?

  
While harry was lost in thought, Draco had climbed into bed. “We’ll talk about this in the morning Potter.” Was all that he heard before deep breaths filled the dorm. Harry sighed and climbed into his bed.

  
He could not tell if he had made a mistake or not.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Harry was awake, he wished he wasn’t. His head felt like it was splitting in two, almost as bad as his headache from when he got visions from Voldemort. His stomach was churning, debating on whether it wanted to empty itself or not. Groaning, he buried his head into his pillow.

“Here.” He turned to look at the potion being held in confusion. As soon as his eyes landed on Draco he felt his face heat up. He remembered what happened between them last night.

He remembered kissing Draco, remembered pulling him into his lap. He remembered thrusting against him until the both came.

Taking the potion, he sighed in relief when it began to work instantly. His headache calmed and his stomach no longer queasy.

It was silent between them. It was awkward and Harry began to shift. They haven’t had awkward silences since before they started talking. He didn’t like it.

“So, about last night.”

Harry didn’t think he could blush any deeper, but Draco proved him wrong with his comment.

“I’m sorry.” Was his reply. He didn’t exactly know why he said it to Draco, but he was sorry for coming on so strongly. Alcohol and desire was not a good mix. Especially when your self-control lessens considerably.

“What on earth for?” Draco looked confused and Harry had to look away. He didn’t think he could look into Draco’s when he said what he was about to.

“For coming on so strong. We were starting friendship and I ruined it. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Foolish Gryffindors.” Draco mumbled and Harry was waiting for the cussing and the death threats. “Did it ever cross your mind that I wanted you to? I was the one who kissed you first.”

Harry’s head shot up, surprised. Did he hear that correctly? “What?”

“I knew you were thick headed, but honestly Harry. Did I ever give you the impression that I didn’t like it last night?” Draco asked.

“You were drunk.” Was all Harry said. It was clearly the wrong thing to say because Draco glared at him.

“So you think I didn’t know what I want because I was drunk? Are you insinuating that I’m easy Potter?” Draco demanded but Harry could detect a slight amount of teasing. He was irritated with what Harry said, no doubt, but he wasn’t as offended as he tried to seem.

When was Harry able to read him so easily? Why was he able to? It certainly didn’t make loving Draco any better.

“No! It’s just… Would you really have done that with me while sober?”

“Merlin Harry, you are thicker than you seem.” Draco scoffed before kissing him.

Harry was completely shocked. Was this really happening? Was Draco honestly kissing him? Could he possibly return his feelings?

Before Harry could start kissing back, Draco pulled away.

“Why?” Harry asked. He was still a little dazed from the short kiss. It’s pretty pathetic, he thought, that a simple kiss could affect him so much.

“Why what? Why did I kiss you?” Harry nodded. “Simple, because I like you.” Draco answered and Harry’s jaw dropped as he stared at Draco.

“Why?”

Draco snorted but began to fidget, a blush coating his cheeks. “Because you’re different from what I expected. All these years I had this image about you. You were The Saviour, The Boy Who Lived. You were supposed to be arrogant, let the fame get to you. But you never did. You were never what you were supposed to be, didn’t act like I expected. And it brought even more attention because you interested people. You kept to your two friends, no one knew anything about you. It made people _want_ to know more about you.

“Then you would go and get into all types of trouble and would rarely get punished for it. You were treated special and I believed you swam in the attention. That you let it get to you. When you rejected my hand in friendship I felt like you thought you were too good to be friends with me, which I thought was preposterous. Especially since you readily accepted Weasel's friendship.

“But as I got to know you this year.. I realized how wrong I was, and you better treasure that because Malfoy’s don’t admit their wrong. I won’t say it again. You are completely opposite of what people expected you to be. You are kind and caring, side effects of being a Gryffindor. But you’re also sarcastic and cunning. Sometimes I think you could be a Slytherin. You changed my perspective of you in these few months and I’ve come to like what I see. Not to mention the fact that you are easy of the eyes, when you dress decently.”

Draco was very red after admiring all that and Harry had to admit that it was pleasing seeing the blond so embarrassed. Still, he was confused on why he wanted Harry.

“But why would you want me? I’m damaged.” Harry mumbled and was shocked at the amount of anger that showed on Draco’s face.

“You, Harry James Potter, are not damaged. Sure you have horrible nightmares, but one would expect that when you fought in a bloody war. You went against the Dark Lord himself and was the victor. Of course you’d be a little messed up. But so am I. You were on the right side from the beginning, many relied on you. Which was unfair seeing as you were just a _child_. You’ve been dealing with this war since First Year. It’s only natural it’d affect you in some manner.

“If anything, the one who is damaged is me. I’m the one you shouldn’t want. I was a right bastard to you for _years_. I taunted you and did anything I could to make anything difficult for you. I’m a Dark Wizard. I’m the one who’s family followed the man who tried to kill you. I'm the one with the Dark Mark on their arm. I’m a Death Eater. _I’m_ the one you shouldn’t want.”

Harry shook his head before Draco could continue. “You changed. You aren’t the same as you used to be. You grew up, became more mature. I told you, the mark doesn’t define you.”

“See? This is why I want to be with you. You defend those who don’t deserve to be defended. You are infuriatingly good. Anyone would be lucky to be with someone as loving as you.” Harry didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe Draco was pouring his heart or to him. Couldn’t believe Draco actually returned his feelings.

Draco’s blush didn’t go down even when the room was filled with silence. “Draco..”

“If you don’t feel the same then let’s just drop it.” He made to turn away but Harry grabbed his hand.

“Wait! I do. Feel the same I mean. I want to be with you too.” Harry blushed when Draco smiled at him. His eyes shining with hope.

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve known I like you since the snowball fight, though I think I started liking you before that and just wouldn’t admit it.” Harry tugged gently and Draco sat on his bed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Draco asked and Harry frowned.

“I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. Funny thing is, Ginny tried to get me to talk to you about it. She noticed I liked you and encouraged me to go after you.”

“Really? Weaslett did?” Draco asked. Harry was going to tell him not to call her that, but he could tell there wasn’t any insult behind the name. Well, not much anyway.

“Yeah, I should have listened to her. We could have gotten here quicker.” Harry smiled softly, taking advantage of being allowed to look at Draco.

“And where exactly is here? What are we?”

“I would like for us to be boyfriends.”

Harry couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Draco. When he nodded, Harry immediately took action.

He kissed Draco. Gently. Tentatively. He didn’t know how far Draco wanted to go despite them getting each other off the night before. When Draco licked his bottom lip he moaned.

Harry broke the kiss and smiled at Draco. “So we’re boyfriends?” He asked for confirmation.

“Yes you thick headed Gryffindor. We are boyfriends.”

Harry grinned before kissing him again. He could believe how lucky he was.

…

“Do you want us to hide?” Draco asked after the finished talking. They had laid down together in Harry’s bed, cuddling as they talked. They talked about everything. Harry told him about the Dursleys in detail after Draco talked about growing up in a strict household where anything below perfection was not tolerated.

Draco had become extremely angry about his relatives and it had taken a few kisses to calm him down.

“Do you want to?” Harry didn’t know if he wanted to. He wasn’t ashamed of Draco, not in the slightest, it’s just he didn’t want to have everything splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. He didn’t want to put that kind of stress on Draco, Merlin knew there would be.

“I don’t want to hide. I don’t want to watch as different girls try to get your attention. I don’t want our relationship to live in the shadows.”

Harry felt like his heart was going to burst. If he didn’t love Draco before he surely did now.

“Okay, then we won’t hide. But can we wait until I tell Ron and Hermione first? I know they’ll be hurt if I didn’t tell them personally.”

“Of course. When would you like to tell them? Do you want me to be there when you do?” Draco asked and Harry had to think on it.

Did he want Draco there when he told his best friends? He wanted the support Draco would offer but he knew it’d take time for Ron to come around. But then again, if Draco was there then maybe they’d be able to see how he has changed.

“I don’t know when, but I would like for you to be there with me.” Harry stopped breathing when Draco smiled at him. Draco has always been gorgeous, though Harry might not have wanted to admit. Seeing him with such a loving smile did wonder to Harry.

“Let me know and I’ll be there.” With that, they began to get lost in each other.

…

Harry didn’t know why, but for some reason he could not bring himself to tell Ron and Hermione about his new development with Draco.

He wasn’t ashamed of it, it wasn’t that he wanted to hide. It’s just, he was worried about their reactions. He knew they would support him, sure they’d be confused maybe even angry but he knew they’d be there for him.

He couldn’t help but doubt though.

“You alright mate?” Ron asked while they were at Lunch. Harry had yet to touch his food, his mind kept landing on Draco.

Harry knew Draco was in the Kitchens, he didn’t try to get him to eat in the Great Hall. Harry knew if he told everyone that Draco was his and he would hurt anyone who would harm him, no one would bother Draco again.

There was no reason for them to keep it a secret, so why was Harry hesitating?

“Harry?” Hermione asked and Harry snapped out of his thoughts. She looked concerned but also had a knowing look to her. It made him uneasy.

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t touched your food mate. You okay?” Ron asked and Harry tried to smile reassuringly.

“I’m fine just.. not that hungry I guess.” He knew it wasn’t that believable, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to them when they were only concerned.

“Harry, is it the dreams? Are they getting worse?” Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

“No, it’s not them. They’re getting better actually.” And they were. After Draco forced him to see Madam Pomfrey, Harry’s dreams have slowly been getting better. Sure he still woke up screaming sometimes, Draco made him promise he wouldn’t silence his curtains, and Draco would be there to sooth him back to sleep. Most of the time he’d spend what was left of the night snuggled against Harry.

“That’s good, I’m glad your getting sleep. You look so much better, less tired.” And with that they went back to eating. Well, Ron and Hermione went back to eating, Harry started.

The rest of lunch was filled with talk of the project in Transfiguration.

…

When Harry said he wouldn’t underestimate Hermione anymore, he should have included any female close to him.

Ginny had pulled him aside before he could enter the Great Hall for the rare dinners he spent in there. Usually he spent them with Draco, talking about anything and teasing the shite out of each other.

“Hullo Harry, it’s been awhile since we’ve talked.” Ginny said with a knowing gleam in her eyes, it reminded him of Hermione.

“Hullo Ginny. Sorry, I don’t really eat in the Hall anymore.”

“Yes, I wonder why. It wouldn’t happened to be because of Malfoy would it?” She asked casually.

Harry blushes and frowned when Ginny started laughing.

“I knew it. See, I told you Harry. Are you guys together? How come Malfoy isn’t around much? Why are you hiding your relationship?” Harry was unsure how he got caught in the middle of gossip but he knew Ginny meant well.

“We’re together but haven’t told anyone yet. We’re waiting till I tell Hermione and Ron before we tell the school.”

“Well why haven’t you?” Ginny asked, confused.

“Because.. I don’t know. I haven’t been able to.” Harry looked at the ground ashamed. Why was it easy to talk about his relationship with his ex-girlfriend, but so difficult to talk to his best friends about it?

“If you’re worried about their reactions don’t be. I know my brother can be a bit of an arse and his temper is as bright as his hair but he really cares about you. We all do. Remember, you’re our family and whatever makes you happy makes us happy. Of course it might take a while for him to digest it but..” She waved her hand in dismissal.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He knew what she was saying was true, but couldn’t help but doubt that not everything would turn out peachy.

“I know Ginny, but-“

“No buts. I know for a fact Harry. You should just tell them, they’ll still be there for you just like I’m still here for you.” She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, she entered the hall without looking back.

Harry stared at the door for a minute before turning back to the Kitchens. He needed to talk to Draco.

…

“Hey.” Draco looked up from whatever book he was reading. “You busy?” Harry asked.

“No, what’s wrong?” Draco asked and set the book down. Harry couldn’t understand how he got so lucky. Draco was giving him his undivided attention.

“Nothing's wrong it’s just.. I just got back from talking with Ginny.”

“Oh.” Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry knew he was iffy about her despite the fact that she has started talking to Dean again.

“Yeah, she said I should just tell Ron and Hermione. That they’d still be there.”

“Do you think they will?” Draco asked. His hand snuck under the table to grab Harry’s. He gave it a light squeeze.

“Yes, I do. It’s just I’m afraid they won’t accept it.” Harry squeezed back, taking as much comfort as he could.

“Does it matter?” Draco refused to look at Harry as he asked. Harry was very confused on what he was asking.

“What do you mean?”

“Does it matter if they accept our relationship or not? Would you leave if they didn’t?” Draco tried to let go but Harry held on tighter, refusing to let go.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t leave just because they don’t like the thought of us together Draco. They aren’t in our relationship.” Harry tried to get Draco to look him in the eyes but he was being stubborn.

“Then you shouldn’t be as worried. I understand their your best friends Harry, I get that they mean a lot to you. But don’t I mean anything?” Harry couldn’t figure out where this was coming from.

It took a second before he realized Draco was having doubts about their relationship. The hiding was most likely making him feel like some kind of dirty secret.

“Draco, look at me. Please?” He begged when the blond continued to look away from him. Hesitating, Draco finally looked at him.

“You are very important to me Draco. I’d say your about as important to me as Ron and Hermione are.” Draco gasped and Harry smiled. Harry wasn’t going to say it until they were further along in their relationship but he couldn’t let Draco go on with any doubts about their relationship. “I love you Draco Malfoy.”

They stared at each other, unaware of the commotion the house-elves were making. “Harry..”

“I know it might be too soon, but I love you Draco. I understand you you don’t love me yet but-“ He was quickly cut off by a kiss. Humming, he gladly kissed Draco back.

“You stupid idiotic Gryffindor, I love you too. Merlin knows why but I do. It certainly isn’t because of the rats nest you call hair.” Draco mumbled against his lips and Harry grinned.

“You don’t seem to complain much when you run your fingers through my hair when I’m-“

“That is quite enough Potter.” Draco cut off again with a blush. Harry’s grin grew and he pecked another kiss to Draco’s lips.

A plate appeared in front of him and he gladly began eating. He decided that he was definitely going to tell Ron and Hermione soon.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry said soon, he wasn’t counting on the very next day.

Harry and Draco were laying on his bed, snogging. Every now and then they’d stop and talk before snogging again.

“I love you.” Harry said between little kisses smiling when Draco grinned.

“I hope your not saying that just because we’re snogging.” Draco straddled Harry and thrusted once.

Harry moaned as he grabbed Draco’s hips to keep him still. “Of course not. I’d love you even we we didn’t kiss. Though it’s not something I want to stop.”

Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry. “Good. I love you too.”

Harry continued to smile throughout the snogs. He honestly couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Of course, the Fates has to come and make hell. It would seem their favorite person to fuck with was Harry.

“Hey Harry, the first there are getting ready to play Quidditch you want to play-What the Fuck?!” Ron had bust through the door, not bothering to knock.

Draco, the evil thing that he was, refused to get off of Harry. “Don’t you know it’s rude not to knock Weasley?”

Harry’s face was completely red. He honestly thought he would pass out from all the blood rushing to his head.

If Harry was red, Ron was on fire. Harry couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. He could definitely see the mortification though.

“Harry-you, What- Ferrets..” Was all he was able to say before he promptly passed out.

“Draco!” Harry smacked him in the arm and glared. He continued to glare as his boyfriend broke out in laugher.

“Oh come on Harry, you have to admit it was hilarious.” Draco continued laughing.

Harry couldn’t hold his frown anymore and laughed along with his boyfriend.

Harry’s laughed subsided as he looked at his best friend. “We should probably wake him up.” Harry tried to get off the bed but Draco held him. “Draco, let go.”

“No.”

Sighing, he tried to pry the blonds hands off of him the best he could without hurting him. Before he could though, Hermione walked in.

“What's taking so long Ron? Oh.” She whispered as she looked at Harry. They froze and stared back at her.

She looked down and noticed Ron on the floor, passed out. She rolled her eyes. “Over-dramatic Ronald, really.” She pointed her wand at Ron. “Rennervate.”

Harry was confused. Why wasn’t she freaking out about it?

Ron sat up and met Hermione’s eyes. “‘Mione, I just had the worst nightmare. Harry was kissing the Ferret.” His face was filled with so much horror it made Harry feel nervous.

Draco cleared his throat and smiled when Ron looked at them. “It wasn’t a dream Weasel. In fact it would’ve gone further had you not walked in.” He shifted until he was no longer in Harry’s lap, but sitting next to him.

“Draco!” Harry’s blush was back tenfold. He glared when the blond shrugged.

Ron quickly went white only to turn green. “Gross..” He whispered.

“Guys, I can explain-“

“No need Harry,” Hermione cut him off. “I knew.”

“You knew?” Harry and Ron asked. Harry was confused. If she knew, why didn’t she say anything? He and Draco shared a glance before looking back at her.

“Well I didn’t know for certain, but I had a suspicion. You were constantly off with him, you don’t eat in the Hall anymore. Obviously you were seeing someone. Although I’m not sure how it came to be with Malfoy.”

“That’s why you were never around? To hang out with _him_?” Ron asked in disgust.

Harry’s breathing speed up. He knew this would happen. He knew this was the reaction he’d get from Ron and he wasn’t prepared for it in the slightest. It stung worse than he thought it would for his friend to be disgusted in him.

“Breath..” Draco whispered in his ear. “It’s alright, you’re fine.”

Harry’s breathing slowed enough to the point where he didn’t think he’d have a panic attack. Sighing, he leaned against Draco in thanks.

Harry blushed when Draco’s arms around him tightened. “It sorta just happened.” He forced out. He ignored their confused looks. Ron was about to say something but Hermione beat him to it.

“You don’t have to explain it Harry, I get it. I just wish you would have told us instead of us having to find out this way.” Harry saw the hurt and immediately felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you guys as soon as it happened. It’s just, I wasn’t sure how you’d react, and I was right, and you guys were always lost in each other and-“

“Harry. Were you feeling left out?” Hermione asked Ron looked at him in surprise. Harry couldn’t meet their eyes. Slowly, he nodded.

“Mate, if you wanted to hang out all you had to do was ask. I would’ve left ‘Mione to her books and we could’ve played Chess or Exploding Snap. We could’ve even got the others to play Quidditch if you wanted. You didn’t have to force yourself to hang with _Malfoy_.”

“Ron-“ Hermione started but Harry cut him off.

“Cut it out Ron! You may not like him and that’s fine, you don’t have to. But stop insulting my boyfriend in front of me!”

“Boyfriend?! Come on Harry you can’t be serious. I can handle you liking blokes, I have no problem with that. But liking Malfoy? Don’t you remember everything he’s done? He can’t be trusted!” Ron yelled, turning red. Harry could tell he wasn’t exactly angry, but that didn’t stop him from getting angry.

“Shut up Ron, you don’t know anything. You haven’t seen him lately. I’ve told you he’s changed, he’s not the same as he used to be. Just because you can’t get the fact that he’s different doesn’t mean that I have to too. I’ve seen the differences and I like what I see. There’s nothing you can say to change that.” Harry refused to yell, he knew there would be no point. If Ron didn’t get it through his head that Harry was in love with Draco and there was nothing that could change his mind then it was a lost cause. Ron was just that stubborn.

“Listen, I love you guys. You’ve always been there for me when I needed you guys the most. I’m asking that you support me in this.” He turned to look at Draco to find him already looking at him. “I love him.” He said smiling softly. Draco smiled back and they turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had a soft smiling on her face while Ron had a frown. Without saying anything, Ron left the room. Harry sighed sadly.

“Give him time Harry, he’ll come around. He’ll realized how stupid he’s being sooner or later. I’m glad you found some happiness. I’ll see you at dinner?” She asked and smiled softly at them.

Harry turned to look at Draco. “I don’t know ‘Mione, I think I should give him some space.”

“That’s probably best, I’ll see you later Harry. I promise he’ll come around.” With that she left.

Harry sagged against Draco, completely drained. “Well, that happened.”

“You know, sometimes I think you two are together with the way you fight. Kind of makes me feel like a mistress which is completely unacceptable. Make me know that I’m the only one.” Draco demanded and Harry smiled gratefully. Draco was giving him a distraction.

“Of course, your Highness.”

Harry quickly put what happened in the back of his mind.

…

Harry knew this would happen, expected it to happen. It didn’t prepare him for what it would feel like though.

After Ron had walked out, he refused to acknowledge Harry. It was as if he wasn’t there at all. The part that hurt Harry the most was that Hermione admitted to feeling like she was picking Ron over Harry.

He told her she wasn’t and that he understood that Ron was her boyfriend and he needed her more. It still hurt when he saw them and had to walk past like he didn’t know who they were.

He could see how much it was affecting her and it made him feel worse for the distance between Ron and him.

Currently, he was in the Great Hall sitting by Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean.

“Come on Harry! Whatever you two are fighting about can’t be that bad.” Seamus said after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“Seamus…” Dean whispered and Harry shook his head.

“It’s alright,” he told Dean. “He’s right, it’s not that bad. Ron just needs time to get over it I guess.” He shrugged as if this row with Ron wasn’t effecting him.

He never was good at lying.

“Harry, what’s wrong? What are you rowing over?” Neville asked gently and Harry shook his head, unable to speak. He was terrified. If Ron acted like that about Malfoy, what would his other Gryffindor friends say about him falling in love with the Ex-Death Eater Slytherin?

“It’s.. I can’t tell you. Sorry.” Without another word he left the table and headed out of the Hall. Without much thought he went to Charms classroom. Classes would start soon.

“Hey.”

Looking up, he saw Draco leaning against the wall. The halls were completely empty, many still eating breakfast.

Harry let his eyes roam over Draco and frowned when he noticed Draco favoring his left leg.

“What happened?” He demanded.

“Nothing.”

Harry growled. “Seriously Draco, what happened?”

Draco glared. “Don’t worry about it Harry, I’m fine. It’s _nothing_.” He stressed.

Harry could feel himself getting irritated. “Damnit Draco tell me what happened. They don’t have the right to attack you, I can help.”

“I don’t need it, thank you very much. Your hero complex is showing.” Draco sneered.

“I don’t have a hero complex. I am just worrying about my boyfriend being attack and nothing being done about it. Why don’t you go to McGonagall?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle now back off Potter! I don’t need you rushing in to save the day, now _let it go_.” Draco snapped and began to ignore him.

Harry frowned. He knew that, though he had changed after the war, he was still the stubborn snarky Slytherin he always was.

They were always bickering about one thing or another, it had turned into flirting between them. It had turned into fun.

But this, this wasn’t like those times. This was Harry trying to help and Draco pushing him away. Harry knew he didn’t mean it, he knew he was just trying to get Harry to back down and leave it alone.

It didn’t stop from hurting though.

…

The rest of the day they didn’t say anything to each other, didn’t even glance at one another.

Harry could tell Hermione and Ginny noticed the change and was grateful when they didn’t try to talk to him about it.

Harry didn’t understand why Draco was so mad. All he wanted was for the Slytherin to be safe. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Was it so wrong to want to put the safety of his lover first? Was it wrong to want to punish those who thought they could get away with hurting someone just because they felt they were justified?

Maybe he did have a hero complex, he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Draco to be safe. All he wanted was to protect those he love, and he was doing a piss poor job of it.

They went on not speaking to each other for the rest of the week. No snide comments, not snarky insults, nothing. He would look at Draco when the Slytherin wasn’t looking, trying to will his boyfriend to look at him. Draco steady refused until Harry finally snapped.

“Would you fucking look at me!” He snapped while they were in their room, Draco preparing for bed.

Harry was doing his homework when the blond walked in, head steady avoiding his side of the room.

Draco froze but refused to look at him. Growling, Harry got off his bed and walked till he was right in front of him.

They stood in silence, Harry quickly becoming agitated. “Look at me damnit! Quit being a coward.” Harry hissed and Draco’s eyes snapped to his, anger clear in the silver eyes.

They always knew how to set the other off.

“What?”

“You heard me. You won’t look at me, won’t talk to me, won’t let me help. Is hiding so much more easier than talking to me? I thought you loved me?” He hated how hurt he sounded.

Draco’s glare darkened. “How dare you!”

“How dare I what? Question it? You don’t ignore the ones you love for a week! You don’t stop talking to them, stop _looking_ at them for a week. How am I supposed to know you’re there when I can’t even walk up to you and say anything!?” Harry snapped.

Draco didn’t answer for a while and Harry was going to walk out of the dorm when he spoke up again.

“I love you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it to me. Is this how you treat everyone you love? With a cold shoulder? By refusing to let them help?” Harry ask sarcastically and took a step back when Draco began to flush with anger.

“I already told you I don’t need the help, there’s nothing to concern yourself with!”

“You are being targeted! You are being attack and nothing is being done about it. You are being hurt and you are _letting_ it happen. How is that not something for me to concern myself with!?”

“I can take care of myself!”

“Of course you can! The fact that you're being hexed and doing nothing to stop it is such a great example! How could I so bloody stupid?” Harry knew he wasn’t making this easier, but he was just so irritated at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t ask for your concern Potter!” Draco yelled and took a step closer.

“Tough luck, you got it when I fell in love with you.”

“I didn’t ask for you to fall in love with me either!”

They both froze. Harry could feel the tears building in his eyes.

Draco look guilty. “Harry..”

“Don’t.”

“Harry I didn’t mean-“

“Enough Malfoy. I get your point.” Without looking back, Harry left the their room and out of the common room. He ignored his name being called and headed towards the Entrance Hall. He also ignored the tear that slid down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry didn’t go back to the dorm that night, he didn’t think he could stomach running into Draco again.

On impulse, he had ran to the Room of Requirements after spending a few hours by the Great Lake. He didn’t know if it was fixed, if the fire was gone. He just needed to get away.

He sighed in relief when a door appeared and no damage was visible.

Inside was a bedroom. In the middle of the room, a four poster bed sat, neatly made. The duvet was a rich navy blue while the pillows were cream colored. A bookshelf was against the wall to the left of the bed while a couch and a coffee table was to the right of the bed. Behind the couch he could see a door to what he believed would be a bathroom. It was perfect.

Sighing, walked up to the bed and flopped down face first. Try as he might, he couldn’t hold the tears that fell. Quickly throwing the most powerful locking charm he could at the door, he began to take off his shoes.

He couldn’t believe Draco had said that. He felt stupid, so stupid for believing that he loved Harry. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid for allowing the blond to become so important to him. For giving the Slytherin the ability to hurt him.

He hated how much it hurt, how much his heart was breaking. He climbed under the covers and broke down into sobs, thankful he was able to do so alone. He cried as he thought of the promises he was planning to make to the blond.

To always be there for him, to always love him, to always listen to him. To always give him what he needed.

He cried as he remembered the ‘I love you’s’, the kisses, their first time. It was his first time and he was so happy to do it with someone he loved.

He cried as he remembered when he first realized he loved the blond, that day they had the snowball fight. He cried as he remembered the day they got pissed and rutted against each other, when they agreed to start dating.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, worn from the heartbreak and the crying.

He couldn’t be happier when he had a dreamless sleep.

…

“Harry! Where have you been? We were looking for you.” Hermione cried as she threw herself at him when he walked into the Great Hall.

He had spent the weekend in the Room of Requirements. He wanted the time to himself to gather himself so he could handle seeing the blond and not burst into tears. It was hard work but Harry was able to use Occlumency to hide what he felt when he glanced at Draco.

“I was in the Room of Requirements, I needed some space.” He said as they walked to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down, he refused to look towards the Slytherin table. He filled his plate, aware of the curious glances everyone was sending him.

“It still works?” She asked as she glanced Ron who was sitting with Ginny. She looked at Harry worriedly but Harry refused to acknowledge it. He really didn’t want to talk about it with her.

“Yeah, I didn’t know it so I was surprised when I went in.” He made sure his face gave away nothing as he ate.

“Are you alright Harry? You’re quite this morning.” Hermione asked as she glanced at him calculating. Harry hated when she did that, it made him feel as if he was a project she was trying to figure out.

“I’m fine Hermione. I just don’t have much to say today, I guess.” He went on to ignore the feeling of someone trying to burn a hole through his head.

“Are you and Draco still in the middle of a row?” She asked and Harry had to fight the urge to glare at her from bring him up.

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Harry I’m sure whatever it is your guys are rowing about isn’t that big.” Harry frowned at that. At first it wasn’t. In the beginning it was just about Draco not getting help. He guessed it was still about Draco not getting help but he had every right to be absolutely furious with the Slytherin.

“I think we’re over. He didn’t say it officially but what he said was enough for me.” With that he stood and walked out the Great Hall.

…

It had been two weeks since Harry last talked to Draco. He refused to acknowledge him. The blond had tried to talk to him but Harry either completely ignored him or walked the other way when he saw him.

People were starting to notice the distance. Hell, they notice the distance when Draco _first_ started to ignore him. Though, they believed Draco and him were barely beginning to be friends. Now, they waited with bated breath for the fight that they believed would happen.

Hermione, as well as Ginny, tried multiple times to try and figure out what happened. It wasn’t until Ron asked when he allowed himself to talk.

“Hey..” Ron greeted tentatively. It was the first time he’d spoken to Harry since he found out about his relationship with Draco.

“Hey..”

They were in the Library. Harry had his Transfiguration book along with his essay in front of him. Ron sat across from him, looking every bit as awkward as Harry felt.

“So… you and the Ferret haven’t been talking lately. Everything alright?” Ron asked and Harry couldn’t bring himself to care about the insult.

“You don’t have to act Ron, we’re not together anymore. You were right.” Harry said distantly. He was glad he had practice Occlumency and was able to push his feeling down. He would have been a crying mess if he hadn’t.

Begrudgingly, he was happy Snape taught him what little he could.

“What do you mean? You were steady defending him and your relationship. What changed?” If Harry didn’t know any better, he say that Ron was saddened about the split.

“You were right about him Ron, that’s all I’m going to say.” He went back to writing his essay.

“Mate as much as it pains me to say this, and it pains me greatly, I think you’re making a mistake.” Ron said after a moment of silence and Harry looked at him confused.

“What?”

“You know, about you and Malfoy. I don’t like him and I don’t think I’ll ever like him but.. if I’m honest with myself he made you happy. You smiled again when you were with him, you opened up more. You weren’t quite like when the year first started. As much as I don’t like that it was him who brought you out, I hate even more that now you guys aren’t talking you’ve gone back to how you were.”

Harry stared at Ron, he couldn’t help it. Here was his best mate, the one like a brother to him, the one who was very against his relationship with Draco in the beginning, was tell him he should get back with the Slytherin.

“Ron.. you don’t know what he said. It hurt and it hurts to see him.” He let his shield lower and instantly felt tears well in his eyes. He held them off for as long as he could but a tear slowly slid down his cheek.

“Harry… what’d he say?”

“We were arguing because I was concerned for him. He said he didn’t ask for my concern and I told him he got it when I fell in love with him. He said.. he said he didn’t ask for me to fall in love with him either..” More tears fell and he saw out the corner of his eyes as Ron became angry.

“That prick! He honestly said that?” Ron asked, quickly becoming red with anger.

“Yes, he said that.” Harry wiped his eyes. He hated that he was crying, hated that it was affecting him so much.

“Don’t worry mate, I’ll set him straight.” Before Harry could say anything, Ron was gone. Sighing, he continued his essay. He just hoped Ron wouldn’t say anything stupid.

...

Harry guessed whatever Ron said to Draco didn’t have any effect because they continued ignoring each other. When Harry would wake up Draco would already be out the dorm and down in the kitchens. When Harry would go in the dorm to get ready for bed Draco would be in bed with the curtains closed. Harry felt his heart break every time he would go to tell Draco something only to see the curtains closed.

He must have had a silencing charm because he never heard anything.

Harry tried to put it to the back of his mind. N.E.W.Ts were coming up fast and he was determined to get good marks.

He would be studying, if it wasn’t for Hermione and Ginny.

“Harry at least talk to him!” Ginny cried, clearly getting frustrated. They’d been at it for about five minutes.

“No, he made it clear he didn’t want me. Why should I go talk to him?”

“You know he didn’t mean that Harry, you’re just being stubborn.” Hermione folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Almost exactly like Draco used to.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t tell someone you didn’t ask for their love and not mean it Hermione. Drop it you two.” He tried to sidestep them and head to the Library to study for Potions. It’s the class he would need most help in.

“Harry you know how he is, better than we do. You know he says stuff he doesn’t mean when cornered.”

“Hermione, just because lately you’ve been spending a bit of time with him, though why I have no clue, doesn’t mean you know what we were like. It doesn’t mean you know what happened between us.”

“Harry listen to yourself! You obviously care for him!”

“Of course I care for him Ginny,” he began to whisper. “I love him.” His voice got stronger. “I love him and I can’t stand that I still do despite the fact that he started ignoring me. I still love him despite the fact that he said he didn’t want me and I absolutely hate it. We have too much history to make it work.” Harry sighed as he stared at the ground. Memories of them together ran though his mind and he had to control the need to cry. He was done crying about it.

“Harry..” Hermione placed a hand on his arm. “Have you thought that maybe he still loves you too?”

“Why would he? He’s never around anymore, he doesn’t even look at me, never talks to me. He did that before we broke up ‘Mione. How could he still love me.” He asked. He couldn’t believe she was suggesting it. You don’t do those things to the ones you love.

“Harry James Potter,” Ginny said sternly. It was scary how much she sounded like her Mum. “If you honestly can’t see how much this is tearing him up inside them maybe he’s not the one with the problem.”

“What?”

“She’s right Harry, he’s not the same anymore.”

“What do you mean?” He didn’t understand what they were saying. It didn’t seem anything’s not changed about Draco.

“Harry, in the begging of the year he used to walk about like he belong here. He walked with his head high and he would look at you as if you were beneath him. It was convincing, but it was so obvious he was forcing the attitude. Then when he started dating you, he walked around like nothing could touch him and it was so genuine.

“Then you guys stopped talking and that false bravado came back, but it kept getting worse. If you watch him, really watch him, you could tell there isn’t a single place he wouldn’t rather be. Harry it doesn’t look like he gets much sleep either.” Harry shook his head. She was wrong, Ginny had to be. Draco wouldn’t allow himself to be easily read by others.

“And Harry, he doesn’t pay attention in class. He zones out from time to time.” Hermione looked at him in pity and he had to look away. He didn’t want their pity, he didn’t need it.

“You’re wrong.” He croaked.

“Harry..”

“No. There’s nothing more to talk about. I appreciate you guys trying to help but there isn’t anything you can do. He made himself clear and so I will respect his wishes, I wish you would do the same.” He walked off to the Library, ignoring their cries of his name. He needed to be alone.

Why couldn’t they let it go? Couldn’t they tell it was tearing him up inside without having them trying to force hope back into him? Hope he’d given up weeks ago?

After sitting himself in the back of the Library, where he’d least likely to be found, he struggle to study. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Draco out of his mind.

Why couldn’t he forget him?


	10. Chapter 10

They say you never know how much you treasure something until you no longer have it.

Harry knew this. He knew this well. He knew the pain from not having what you wanted most, and what he wanted most was Draco Malfoy.

It didn’t matter that they had been broken up for weeks now, it didn’t matter that they’d stop talking a week or two before that. He hated that it didn’t matter.

He still loved him, he still wanted him. He wished he was there. He was able to talk to him with an ease he never had with Ron and Hermione; because Draco never pushed for answers, never made a big deal out of them. He never asked for full explanations because he understood Harry in a way neither of his best friends were able to.

The fact that they weren’t together anymore tore at Harry like nothing he ever felt before. It was a constant ache in his heart that refused to go away. One that one got worse the more he saw Draco around the castle.

He couldn’t even go back to calling him Malfoy. He knew too much about him. He knew too much about Draco’s interests, about things nobody else knew about Draco Malfoy. He knew Draco too intimately, both body and mind. How do you go from telling someone everything and sharing everything with them, to not talking to them at all? To not looking at them anymore?

Harry had tried to focus on his N.E.W.T.s, tried to work on his Potions. He’d need an O to be accepted in the Auror Program.

He was able to get a few things down, he understood the concept better. His brewing skills were still something left to be desired though.

And really, could you blame him? How could he focus on brewing anything when Draco worked with a look of concentration? When a drop of sweat sat atop his eyebrow from the heat of the cauldron? When his cheeks flushed from the heat? All he could do was remember when they were flushed with a different kind of heat.

Then a rush of sadness came from remembering that he’d probably never see Draco in the thralls of passion again. He couldn’t help but feel the pain in his heart again at the thought that he wouldn’t have Draco to lean against while they studied. He wouldn’t have Draco’s snarky remarks as he went over his work.

Why couldn’t forget the feel of those hands through his hair? Those lips against his? That lithe body moving against his as they shagged?

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that people were turning in their potions and leaving.

“Harry.. it’s time to go.” Hermione played a hand on his arm. She looked at him with a knowing look and he frowned. Without a word, he picked up his things and headed to his next class.

…

Harry didn’t think Hermione would continue trying to get him to talk to Draco, he believed they knew well enough to know when to leaving things alone.

He did what he told himself not to do. He underestimated her.

“Harry you haven’t been focusing in class and with it being so close to-“

“Yes Hermione, I know. I get it, I’ll try to focus more.”

Hermione scowled as he began to walk away and she grabbed his arm. “Harry if it’s still tearing you up inside why don’t you talk to him?”

“Because Hermione, I’ve already told you and I don’t feel like talking about it again. I thought I told you to drop it.” He snatched his arm back and continued walking to the common room. He ignored her as she continued talking.

He didn’t understand. Why did she keep bringing it back up? Couldn’t she see that it hurt him to think of the blond? That he already thought about him too much?

“Are you listening to me Harry?”

“Not really.” He said bluntly. He knew it would hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed her to stop talking about Draco. He would apologize later once she _stopped talking about him_.

She looked hurt before crossing her arms and stomping away. He couldn’t help but feel guilty at the relief he felt watching her leave.

He didn’t want to hurt her. She was his best friend, the one who was always there for him no matter what. Even Ron couldn’t say he was always there to stick through all the bullshite that was Voldemort.

But the fact that she wouldn’t give up trying to get him to talk to Draco was making it hard for him to be around her.

He didn’t want to lose her too.

…

“You know, she wouldn’t be so mad if you quit sulking and go talk to him.” Ron had told him at one point after dinner.

“What?” Harry looked at him bewildered. Wasn’t he on his side?

“Talk to him mate, at least to get Hermione off your back.”

“I don’t know Ron, I can’t.”

“Harry, you’re miserable.”

Harry frowned. “Thanks mate.”

Ron grinned before turning serious again. It was new for Harry, to see Ron so focused on one thing. “Harry, I honestly think you should talk to him. I don’t like him mate, but you do. You are so obviously arse over tits for him. You were so happy, you both were and now your both so upset over it. If it affects you both the way it has then you shouldn’t have left each other. Did you know he watches you?” Ron asked.

“What?”

“Yeah, all the time. Ever since you started sitting with your back to the Slytherin table he watched at meal time with such longing it’s like a puppy without its owner. And during class when you start going into your own world he watches you. I’m telling you mate, you’re making a mistake.”

“Ron, I don’t think I could trust him again.” Harry’s throat tightened with the need to cry, a need he refused.

“Are you sure it’s him you won’t forgive, or yourself?” Ron asked and Harry looked at him as if he had three heads.

“What do you mean?”

“Well.. It looks like you won’t forgive yourself for allowing yourself to get close to him. Like it’s your fault this has happened. It’s not mate.” Ron looked awkward at first before looking confident with what he was saying.

Harry didn’t know what to say. It couldn’t be true, could it? Could he really be angry at himself for letting him fall as hard as he did? For becoming so dependent on Draco’s time and attention?

“You’re wrong..” It didn’t sound believable even to his own ears.

“I don’t think I am mate. There’s nothing wrong with it, you know? To become so close to someone that you feel lost without him. ‘S how I feel about Hermione. Just talk to him mate, and if he doesn’t want to then I’ll get her to back off. Deal?”

Harry didn’t know if he wanted to make that deal. Yes, he would like for Hermione to give it a rest but he also didn’t want to take the chance of him getting his hopes up only for them to be shattered when Draco refused to have anything to do with him. Couldn’t they see that? Yes, it was cowardly but he didn’t think he could handle the pain in his heart if he gained hope only to lose it again.

After all, he’s lost a lot of people he loved. What’s one more?

...

When one is in love, they tend to constantly be aware of those that have captured their heart. Harry, on the other hand, refuses to pay attention to the one he placed on a pedestal.

Whenever he would catch sight of the unmistakable blond hair, he’d advert his eyes. Whenever he would catch a whiff of the, no doubt expensive, cologne he’d walk faster. Anything to keep memories from flooding him. Anything to keep the heartache at bay.

He hated how cliché this was. Hated how he was caught playing the part of the hurt partner. The one that couldn’t stop thinking about their love, the one who couldn’t help but be reminded of their ex. The one who constantly felt the need to cry when the thought that they couldn’t have them anymore.

He did say he wished for a normal year. A year where he would be just like any other teenager.

Sighing, he placed his head on the desk. He was in the back of the Library. He couldn’t help but feel like he was turning into Hermione with how much time he spent there trying to study for the important finals coming up.

“You have an impressive amount of Wrackspurts surrounding you.”

Harry jumped up at the sudden voice before relaxing at the sight of Luna.

“Hey Luna. Yeah, I’ve got a bit on my mind.” He smiled as she looked around dreamily. He’d never get her and that was fine with him. Her mysterious aura is what made her Luna and he wouldn’t have her any other way.

“One would with thoughts as intense as yours must be. These decisions can be very difficult to make when one must hide.”

Harry looked at her confused. She couldn’t _know_ , could she?

“Uh.. yeah, they are.”

He didn’t know how she managed to do it, but she smiled in that dreamily yet knowing way. Her eyes were clear, as if staring into his soul. He wondered, not for the first time, if she was a Legilimens.

“Don’t worry Harry, things always work out for the best in the end. Unless they are locked away in the dark, then problems will always arise. How can you know how it will turn out if you don’t give it a try?” And with that, she walked out of the Library.

Despite the confusion, he smiled at her fondly. He might not understand her rambling now, but he knew he would when the time would come. Whenever that time came.

…

Harry thought about what Ron had said, thought about Hermione and Ginny had said. He thought about it and he decided that he might as well do what they suggested.

After all, when has Hermione ever been wrong?

But, Harry couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t confront the one who had the ability to destroy him.

Was it cowardly? Yes, it was. He’d admit that he was being a coward. He was almost sorted into Slytherin after all.

He wondered, how much would have change if he’s allowed the Hat to sort him into Slytherin. Would he still be friends with Ron and Hermione? He’d like to think he would. He’d like to think that wouldn’t have kept him from making the best relationships he’s ever had in his life. He didn’t know where’d he be without his best friends.

_‘Probably dead.’_

Would Draco had still been his rival? Would they have also become friends? Would they have become more quicker? Could he have prevented him from becoming a Death Eater?

But he wasn’t sorted in Slytherin, and maybe that was for the best. Who knew how different things would have been if he was.

He wondered if all of his Gryffindor courage was used in the war, he knew his dumb luck was.

He wanted to do this, he found out as he stood in their dorm. He wanted to fix them, wanted to have Draco back in his life. But he was scared. He was scared he’d be rejected, afraid he missed his chance with the blond.

They may have been together for a short amount of time, but he was unreasonably attached to Draco. He was so stupidly in love with him that he didn’t want anyone else. He didn’t think he could be with anyone else. He was sure the blond was the love of his life and anyone else couldn’t compare.

He had to do this, he had to make it right. _But he was scared_.

And it was funny, he thought, that having his heart thrown back into his face terrified him more than battling Voldemort did. That being rejected by Draco Malfoy, wracked him with more fear than dying.

But when he went to face Voldemort, he knew that would have been the outcome. He knew that he would have had to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated, he was prepared for it. He _accepted_ it.

He wasn’t prepared for them to have a fall out as bad as they did as soon as they did. He wasn’t prepared to be completely ignored for caring about the blond. For loving him.

He didn’t think he could go through that again. But he had to try, _he had to_.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. He looked up watched as Draco stopped at the sight of him, tensing just the slightest.

Harry felt his heart ache as he really looked at Draco. Before, he would catch glimpses before forcing his gaze in the other direction. He now understood what the girls were talking about.

His hair wasn’t as combed as neatly as it was when they were together. He had to fight the urge to brush the stray hair that blocked his view of the grey eyes he came to love. Eyes that used to turn silver in passion, were now a dull grey.

The bags under said grey eyes were not as dark as they could be, but the fact that they were there said a lot about how much sleep the blond was getting. Or lack thereof. Which brought attention to how pale the blond was.

Draco was always pale, most likely always will be. It was one of the things Harry loved most about Draco. His skin was always milky white, always so soft. Harry could have ran his hands over Draco for eternity and would never get tired of it. But now.. now the paleness made him look slightly sick. Harry wondered if he was eating properly.

In total, Draco looked a mess. If you didn’t know Draco like he knew him you wouldn’t really noticed anything wrong, but Harry could see all the things that pointed to Draco not taking care of himself.

Harry felt slightly guilty.

“Hey..” He croaked as the silence went on. Despite the fact that he said he was going to confront Draco, he couldn’t think of anything to say. He didn’t know what to say to fix what was wrong. Harry was starting to wonder if there was anything.

“Potter.”

He flinched at the use of his surname. Draco closed the door behind him and began walking to his bed.

“Wait Draco, can we talk? Please?” He pleaded and was happy when the blond stopped. Maybe he did have a chance to fix this.

“What is there to talk about?”

“Us, I want to talk about us.” Harry took a step forward before freezing at what he said next.

“I don’t think there is an _‘us’_. You made sure of that.”

“That’s not fair, I wasn’t the one who ignored you first.” He knew it sounded a bit childish, but it was true. He wasn’t going to let the blame be placed solely on him. He’s had enough of that to last him a lifetime.

Draco turned around and sneered. “I’m not the one who walked away and hid for the weekend.”

Harry glared and snapped. “I’m not the one who said they didn’t want your love!”

They stood and glared at each other. The longer they stood there, the less hope Harry had at fixing them.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Draco growled.

“How was I supposed to know that!? How else was I supposed to take it after you avoided me for a week!? You don’t say those kind of things to the people you love! You don’t _do_ those things to the people you love!”

Draco took a step closer to him. “Did it possibly run through your mind that maybe I needed some space? That I didn’t need you breathing down my damn back?”

Harry took one too, they were now standing in front of each other. Harry yearned to reach out and touch, to bring Draco into his arms.

“Did it ever cross your mind to ask for it like a normal person would instead of just ignoring me like I _didn’t exist_ ? Do you have any idea how much it pained me would you wouldn’t even _look at me_!”

“Yes I believe I do seeing as you did the same, you blood hypocrite!”

“Fuck you! All I did was care about your safety! All I wanted was to get them to stop hexing you like they thought they had the right to do so. All I wanted to do was protect you!”

“I don’t need any protecting! I can handle myself!”

Harry crossed his arms across his chest. “Yes, because it was so _obvious_ you could do so.”

“I was dealing with it in my own way! If I would have went to McGonagall then they would had won, it was better if I showed them that they couldn’t affect me.”

“You showed them that it was okay to do it! That’s what you showed them, that they could do it and get away with it. That’s why they continued to do it!” Harry didn’t know how to get him to see. Why did it always lead back to this topic? He was supposed to try to fix things but it seemed that this was a problem that couldn’t be fixed.

“And what was going to McGonagall going to do? What were you going to do about it?”

“I would have helped! I would have stopped them if you would have allowed me! But you didn’t so of course I’m going to suggest you tell her!”

Draco scoffed and Harry felt the anger rise. “And how would you have help? How could you have helped if you refused to make our relationship known? You can’t have everything your way despite the fact that your the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice!”

Harry arms fell to his side and growled. “You know I hate that title, you know I don’t want it. You know I don’t want people to do what I say just because I defeated Voldemort! I would have found a way around that and you know it, but you didn’t give me a chance.”

“What would you have been able to done Harry?” He asked again and Harry couldn’t help the hope that was beginning to dwindle flare up again at his name.

“Anything! You know I would have given anything because I love you!”

As they argued Harry noticed that Draco slowly began to back up. His tone softened and his eyes not as sharp as at the beginning. Draco looked dejected at the confession and Harry never seen him looked so worn.

That’s a lie. He looked worse after the war, but he didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Harry…” Draco looked him in the eye and he took it as the invitation it was. Slowly, he stepped up to the blond. He didn’t stop until they stood toe to toe. He looked into the grey eyes he loved so much. They shone brightly and Harry wondered if he was going to cry. This fight really did take a lot of the blond.

Cupping Draco’s face, he slowly leaned in and kissed him. “I love you.” He mumbled against his lips.

He almost cried when he felt Draco’s arms wrapped around him.

“I love you.” He whispered as he kissed Draco’s cheek, then again as he kissed his nose. “I love you.”

“Harry..”

He pulled out to look into Draco’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Smiling, he kissed him again. He could have leaped with joy when Draco kissed back.

Harry’s hands dropped to Draco’s hips as he pushed him backwards, leading him to the Slytherin’s bed. He gently lowered Draco onto the bed, refusing to break the kiss. He felt Draco try to scoot back on the bed and Harry followed. He’d been away too long.

He sighed as he felt Draco’s hands good down his chest only to slide back up he back. He let his hands roam as they continued to kiss.

It was a kiss so soft, so gentle. One unlike they’ve ever shared before. It held all their sorrow of being apart, the pain from the hurtful words, the strain from the distance.

As they kissed, Harry was hit with the strong need to feel the soft skin. He needed to be closer to his love.

He began unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, his slow movements a contrast to the burning need he felt for the blond. As each button came undone, he kissed every inch of pale skin revealed.

“I love you..” He mumbled against the strong chest. Pink nipples hardened as he gave a smooth lick against each. Goose pimples rose as his hands brushed against skin.

“Harry..”

“I love you.” His voice became stronger the lower he got. He stopped when he reached the fastenings of his trousers. He looked up and met grey eyes, asking for permission. When a nod was given he unbuttoned and gently tugged them down along with Draco’s pants.

“Take yours off too..” Draco sounded so breathless despite the fact that Harry had yet to do anything. He always loved how responsive the Slytherin could be.

Nodding, he sat up and tugged his shirt over his head. Once his jeans and pants were next to Draco’s on the floor he crawled back up to kiss him again.

Draco ran his hands over Harry again and Harry couldn’t help the sigh he released. He missed this.

He broke the kiss and continued where he left off. Once he was between the milky white thighs he placed a kiss on each. “I love you..”

Kissing up his thighs, he didn’t stop until he was at the base of Draco’s prick.

“Harry..” Draco moaned as Harry licked from the base to the tip. Smiling, Harry took Draco into his mouth. “Oh!”

Harry set a leisure pace. He wanted to take his time, he wanted Draco to know how much he loved him. He wanted him to know how much he missed him.

Bobbing his head, he moaned when Draco tugged on his hair. “Harry..”

Harry loved when Draco got like this, when his name would spill from the blonds lips like a prayer. He didn’t think he’d ever hear it again.

Draco moaned and Harry couldn’t help but go faster, anything to pull more moans from him. He wanted to hear him, _needed_ to hear him.

“Harry.. I’m going to cum..” Draco breathed as Harry released him causing the Slytherin to groan. Harry didn’t want him to cum just yet.

Climbing back up to Draco, he looked into silver eyes. “I love you.”

“Please.. please Harry.” The blond pleaded and Harry knew exactly what he was pleading for.

Concentrating, he conjured up lube and spread it over his fingers. Once he had Draco’s legs spread, he circled a finger around his entrance.

“Harry, hurry. Please..”

Succumbing to his wishes, Harry slid a finger in. He couldn’t get enough of the little gasp Draco released as it entered.

As he prepared Draco, he kissed him. Softly nibbling on his lower lip before sliding in his tongue. Their tongues slid across each other in a languid dance, taking their time to relearn each other.

One finger became two, which became three.

“Harry, now.. Now.” Draco demanded and Harry happily complied.

He removed his fingers before conjuring more lube and coating himself with it. He looked up and met grey eyes as he positioned himself. At the slightest nod he slid in, inch by inch. He watched as grey eyes were covered by lids as Draco leaned his head back, mouth opening as a moan fell through pink lips.

Harry didn’t stop until he was fully inside, buried to the hilt. He took a moment to catch his breath before he began to pull out only to push back in, moaning as Draco gripped him.

“Harry, faster..”

But he couldn’t bring himself to go any faster. He didn’t want this to end quickly. He didn’t want to stop. His thrusts were deep and even. He began shifting around, looking for that one spot that would drive Draco wild.

“Oh, fuck!”

He found it.

“Harry, faster.. harder..” Draco tried to thrust back but Harry kept his pace.

He needed it to be like this. He need to pour all his love, his frustrations, his hurt into Draco. He needed the blond to know how much he’d been hurt by his actions and words. He needed to show how much he loved him and how much the Slytherin meant to him.

The whole time apart Harry felt like he was missing something. He could feel a piece of his heart missing and he couldn’t tell if he could move on without it. He didn’t think he’d be able to live without the piece that Draco stole.

He needed to show the blond how happy he was he wouldn’t need to learn how to live without that piece. He wasn’t going to let the blond slip away again.

It was funny. This was something they’ve never done before. This isn’t the same as a quick shag, this wasn’t like their first time. This wasn’t teasing, or challenging. This wasn’t anything like they’ve done before. This wasn’t shagging.

This was _making love_.

And Harry knew this was what they needed. This is what they needed to show how much they’d love each other. The other times they’ve shagged was always full of passion, but this was something different. This was something words couldn’t explain.

This was them giving themselves to each other as if it was their first time. This was them moving as if they were just learning each other. This was them loving as if it was their first time admitting it.

Harry couldn’t have moved faster if he wanted to. He knew Draco didn’t want him to either.

Their moans were low as they moved together, hands roaming each other. Feeling each other. Harry’s name fell from Draco’s lips constantly, ‘I love you’ always falling from Harry’s.

It felt like they were moving for hours, the world no longer existed to them. Harry forgot about all problems he had, he forgot about his friends and his schoolwork. He forgot about his past. Anything that wasn’t Draco moving as if he couldn’t get enough of him was not important to Harry.

How had he lived without this?

“Harry, I’m close..”

“Me too..”

Harry’s pace didn’t change. He didn’t slow down or speed up. He reached down and grabbed Draco, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Draco’s moans increased in pitch and volume and Harry knew he was about to cum.

He leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Cum for me Draco.”

Draco threw his head back and his back arched. He tightened around him and Harry followed him quickly. He continued to thrust through their orgasms, only stopping when he became too sensitive. His orgasm was intense, the slow build-up made it feel as if it lasted forever.

Laying down next to the blond, he cuddled close. “I love you.” He mumbled into Draco’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Harry.” Draco’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed. Harry easily slipped into sleep. Hoping that things would be alright.

  
…

When Harry woke up, he woke up alone. He stared up at the ceiling before sitting up and looking around. The dorm was empty, no noise came from the bathroom. He frowned as he realized he was on his bed instead of Draco’s.

He couldn’t believe the blond would do that. Didn’t they make a breakthrough last night?

He felt like crying. Was this the blond rejecting him? Was last night Draco’s goodbye? Where they truly over?

He thought about what was said last night, tried to see if Draco was really done with him.

Did this mean they weren’t going to talk to each other anymore? Harry would have been just fine with being ‘just friends’. It would have been painful but as long as he was close to the blond he’d be alright.

He knew he wouldn’t be.

Was that a goodbye? Did Draco allow him to do that to say goodbye? Is that why he had demanded Harry go faster, to go harder? Was his ‘I love you’ a goodbye? It didn’t feel like one to Harry, but then again he was desperately hoping they would work.

Harry felt like it was time to give up. He knew it was. He had been right and for once, Hermione was wrong. He knew this would end in pain and squashed hope but he allowed himself to gain it anyway.

He thought back to the night before. The way they moved together, the way their hands never stopped roaming each others body’s. Maybe that was Draco’s way of moving on. Getting one last touch.

It pained Harry because he could still feel Draco up against him. He could feel arms and legs wrapped around him as he was clung to. He could feel the fiery kisses that held so much love. So much _passion_ that it was a contradiction to the way Draco had acted.

Him moving Harry to his own bed and leaving without a note said what happened was nothing. The kisses said Harry meant everything.

He was so confused. He didn’t want to hope that maybe, just maybe Draco was being stubborn and continued playing the role of unforgiving bastard. But Harry couldn’t help but feel that maybe, just maybe, there might be a chance.

He went back, cataloguing every touch, kiss, and passion filled look. He thought about how much he could see in those beautiful grey eyes. Eyes that filled with passion and became the silver he loved.

He thought about how every kiss felt like coming home. Each one felt as if they found whatever it was they were searching for and would not give it up again.

This couldn’t be it.

He thought about the argument before, about how it was still about Draco being hexed. About Harry wanting to help.

But was it?

Now that Harry looked back, now that he was actually looking into what was said, he thought maybe they had been arguing about something else.

Harry never was able to look into subtleties when he was angry. He was never able to catch the deeper meanings of others words. Some called it ignorance, some called it idiocy.

So now that he had a somewhat clear head, he began looking into the words Draco had said without really saying them.

At first, he could find anything hinting at what Draco was actually talking about, he was struggling to get past the Malfoy mask. He knew there had to be something Draco wanted Harry to catch but wouldn’t bring himself to outright say it. This was Draco Malfoy after all.

Then, he remembered.

_“And how would you have help? How could you have helped if you refused to make our relationship known? You can’t have everything your way despite the fact that your the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice!”_

There. It had flown over his head at first, but now that he was focused he saw it clear as day. Draco wasn’t arguing about not tell about the others hexing, it was about their secret relationship.

_“What would you have been able to done Harry?”_

Harry felt like kicking himself. It was so _obvious_  what Draco was asking. He should have seen it before.

Draco was asking if Harry would have brought their relationship to light if it meant that the others would stop. They talked about it before, he himself mentioned that if they knew he was dating Harry they wouldn’t mess with him.

Harry felt like a dick. Draco was never upset about being hexed, he never cared about them _winning_. He was upset that despite the fact that Hermione and Ron knew, they were still in the dark.

Harry didn’t know why he couldn’t bring himself to allow their relationship to become public. It wasn’t that he cared what they said about him. They’ve judged him for years. They’ve been with him only to turn against him then support him again. He didn’t care what they thought of him. So why wouldn’t he let them come out.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t want it to be such a big thing, as he knew it would be. Maybe it was because even though they knew Ron was obviously against it. Maybe it was because he didn’t want Draco to go through what he had to go through with the _Daily Prophet_.

Or maybe it was because he wanted their relationship to be theirs. Didn’t want people butting their noses into a place where it didn’t belong.

Maybe it didn’t matter because Harry had screwed up and he wasn’t sure he could fix it. As he was beginning to convince himself that he had royally screwed himself out of true happiness, he remembered what Luna half told him in the Library.

_“Don’t worry Harry, things always work out for the best in the end. Unless they are locked away in the dark, then problems will always arise. How can you know how it will turn out if you don’t give it a try?”_

How could he know they wouldn’t work if they he didn’t try? How could he know Draco would buckle under the pressure of not only the school, but of the people in general? He knew the Daily Prophet would be ruthless and he wasn’t sure Draco would be able to handle it.

_How can you know if you don’t give it a try._

He couldn’t, it was impossible. He couldn’t know. And it gave him hope. Maybe things weren’t so messed up. Harry knew what he had to do.


	11. Chapter 11

The Great Hall was full to the brim. The younger years gossiping about who kissed who, and who fails this test. So young and full of innocence.

Yet Harry could see, as he looked at the older years of each table, that innocence was gone. It pained Harry that even some of the younger years’ innocence was gone.

The war affected so many, and so many of them were young. Many of them had to see things they shouldn’t have had to see. Many of his friends had to go through things they shouldn’t have ever had to go through. Himself included.

The war took so much out of everyone.

But it didn’t take their happiness. People still laughed, they joked and had fun. They didn’t let it bring them down and Harry couldn’t be happier.

They didn’t focused on what happened, didn’t focus on the damage that tore through the school. They didn’t focus on the memories that still affected them.

His nightmares have slowed to a pace where he got the sleep he needed. They didn’t show as often as they used to, weren’t always the same intensity. All thanks to a certain Slytherin.

Said Slytherin was sitting at the far end of his table, no one sitting within a few feet of him. They would throw looks of disdain at the blond. Harry knew that if they weren’t required to be in the Great Hall to be sectioned off for their N.E.W.T.s, Draco wouldn’t be there.

While the younger years talked animatedly, the older years looked stress. Particularly the Seventh and Eighth Years. The Ravenclaws seemed to be cramming any last minute details in their brain. Hermione, who ignored her food and everyone around her, seemed to have the same idea.

The Gryffindors seemed to try to play off their worry. Laughing and joking about what would be on the test and what they would have to do for their practicals. It was clear that they stressed over what was to come.

The Hufflepuffs had no problem broadcasting their stress. Some were in tears, while others faces were drained of blood. The usual happy, friendly house was uncharacteristically quiet. The younger years seem to worry about the older years and kept sending sympathized glances. Some tried to send reassurances. Harry always loved how tight knit the house was.

The Slytherins seemed to be perfectly poised, expressionless masks in place. Though Harry could see clear as day they were worried about failing too. After all, no one could mask their emotions like Draco and Harry believed he could read Draco like a book. Some tried to act as if nothing bothered them, though it was even clear to Harry how their hands shook. Some tried to use false bravado. Other just completely ignored those around them. Draco was one of the latter.

He ate like nothing could bother him, like he couldn’t be any less worried about the test that would make or break if you had a certain career set in mind. His hands didn’t shake as he ate, his shoulders were set. He was somehow able to give off a sense of grace from just sitting there. No, he wasn’t worried at all. Harry could tell he wasn’t faking this. Draco knew he had this in the bag.

_Cocky little git._

Harry couldn’t help the fondness as he watched Draco. When he noticed the noise level lowered, he looked up. Everyone was looking at him, some whispering. They would send glances between him and Draco. The Gryffindors looked at him with confusion, the Slytherins with scorn. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs couldn’t settle between being confused, worried, or interested.

Harry didn’t care about what they others thought of him at the moment. They weren’t the one he wanted to look at him. He wanted Draco to look at him.

But he wouldn’t and it only set Harry’s resolve more.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked over to the Slytherin Table.

Harry didn’t think it was possible, but the noise lowered and rose at the same time. Whispers shot through all the houses. The Gryffindors called for him but he ignored them. As he got closer to the Slytherin Table, he was greeted with sneers.

“What do you want Potter?” Some Seventh year he didn’t know the name of spat. He ignored him too.

He ignored everyone that wasn’t Draco. His love. His love that wouldn’t look at him. Harry knew Draco knew he was there. He growled.

“Draco.” He called as he stood behind the blond. He jaw set when he was ignored. Of course he was going to make this as difficult as possible.

“ _Draco_.” He gritted out. He tried to keep his temper in check, knowing it would only make everything worse.

“Come to pick a fight Potter? Miss having all the attention?” Someone called out. He thought it was pretty cowardly of her, seeing as he couldn’t tell who said it. An idea formed in his head.

Harry smirked, eyes never leaving the back of Draco’s head. “Not particularly, just Draco’s.”

Harry noticed as Draco stiffened, the rest of the houses fell silent. He made sure that the Ravenclaws could hear and he knew it would make it to the Gryffindors on the other side of the Hall.

“Fancy him Potter? Never knew you were a _Pouf_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I fancy him exactly. More like I’m in love with him.” He smiled when he notice the blond inhaled sharply. Gasps filled the Ravenclaws and whispers began immediately.

“Draco..” Finally, the blond turned to look at him. He grinned as he spotted the blush.

“Yes Potter?”

Huffing, he folded his arms. “Must you make this difficult?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Potter.” The way grey eyes shone with amusement said otherwise. He saw the blond try to hold back a smirk and couldn’t help the want the spread through him.

He wanted the blond desperately. He wanted Draco to be his, he wanted others to know that the blond belonged to him and visa versa. He wanted the whole world to know that he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Why did he ever suggest they hide?

Giving up trying to come up with a witty reply, he did the one thing he knew Draco couldn’t refute.

He kissed him.

He didn’t notice how the Hall erupted with noise. He didn’t notice the shouts of anger, he didn’t notice the shouts of confusion. All he was aware of was that his was kissing Draco, and Draco was kissing back.

He broke the kiss, and instead of pulling away he rested his forehead against the Slytherin’s. He stared deep into those grey eyes. Eyes that were quickly turning silver. Eyes that he could get lost in.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a prat. I’m sorry for wanting us to hide. I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for not understanding. I’m not ashamed of you, I’m not embarrassed about us. There isn’t anything I want more than you. I love you Draco Malfoy.”

Harry had begun to get a little worried when Draco didn’t respond but was happy when a chaste kiss was placed on his lips.

“You were a right prat, and an idiot but that comes with being a Gryffindork.” Harry frowned and Draco laughed. Oh how long it’s been since he’s heard that laugh. Too long. “I love you too, Harry Potter.”

Grinning, he kissed Draco again. Not paying attention to the glares he could feel trying to burn him alive, not listening to all the things they were saying. Nothing mattered other than the fact that he had Draco in his arms.

“Everyone settle down! Now!” McGonagall’s voice boomed through the Hall. Silence fell immediately and everyone turned to look at her.

“Now that that display was over,” she looked at him sternly, but he could see the amusement as clear as day, “Seventh and Eighth Years it is time for your N.E.W.T.s. I trust you all to do your best. Good luck.”

Harry smiled as he grabbed Draco’s hand and they made their way out of the Hall. He knew later she was going to have a talk about a time and a place for certain things.

“Harry, wait up!” They turned to see the Gryffindors walking up to him.

“Blimey Harry, was that really necessary?” Ron asked as he glanced between Harry and Draco. He could feel Draco tense and he squeezed the blonds hand in reassurance.

“Well when partnered with someone like Draco, it’s go big or go home.”

Draco frowned and Harry laughed as he was glared at. “Honestly Potter, you Gryffindors are the ones who need such blunt actions. Us Slytherins know how to read subtleties.”

Harry smirked. Draco might have been able to read them, but he knew Draco appreciated what he did. “Whatever Malfoy.”

“When did this happen Mate? Why did it happen?” Seamus asked as he glared at Draco. A lot of them were glaring and Harry frowned.

“During Christmas break. And it happened because we love each other. Like I told Hermione and Ron, Draco had changed. If you can’t accept that..” Harry shrugged. Harry didn’t want to lose his friends. He knew what they would think, understood how they felt about Draco. They had every right to with how the blond had treated them, but he already lost Draco once. He wasn’t going to lose him again. If he lost people because they couldn’t accept it, maybe they weren’t really his friends.

It hurt to think but thinking about losing Draco hurt more.

Ron had given Seamus a look, which cut off whatever it was the Irishman was about to say.

Harry thought more were going to comment about it. He was surprised they weren’t all shouting. However, before they could, Hermione spoke up.

“Ron, Ginny, and I have learned to accept Harry’s relationship with Malfoy. We support Harry. If we can accept it, then you should be able to too. You don’t have to like Malfoy, I’m not even sure we like him, but we care for Harry. Harry loves Malfoy and I can tell Malfoy loves him. That’s enough for us, it should be for you too.” With that, she wrapped her arm around Harry’s and dragged them Transfigurations.

Ron was behind them, glaring at the group as they stood in shock.

“Hermione…I- thank you. For everything.”

Hermione smiles at him. “No problem Harry.”

He could tell Draco looked confused. Harry just smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “I love you.”

He melted at the smile that Draco sent back. “I love you too, Harry.”

…

** The-Boy-Who-Lived Gone Dark? **

_Yesterday Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, kissed and declared his love for pardoned Draco Malfoy, an Ex-Death Eater._

_It was no secret the boys’ relationship was hostile at best._

_“They would argue constantly. Sometimes even coming to blows.” A Sixth Year, who wished to remain anonymous, stated. “I remember them always being this close to hexing each other.”_

_The rivalry between Potter and Malfoy was infamous. The two couldn’t be in the same room without insults being thrown at each other. It would seem it went beyond Slytherin vs Gryffindor._

_“I’ve seen Potter be accommodating to Slytherins before. Yeah they were the younger years but but I’ve see how he is with the older Slytherins too. He ignores them if he can, he doesn’t pick fights with them. Not like he did with Malfoy. What they had was pure hatred.” A former Slytherin said._

_One wonders how you go from pure hatred to confessing love. Is it possible the Golden Boy isn’t as golden as we thought? Or could the Savior be under a love potion?_

_I’ve asked students about how the two interacted this year and what they say hints at the fact that Potter is acting of his own accord._

_“They didn’t say a word to each other. When they found out they were to be roomed together they looked at each other, nodded, then headed to their dorm. No insults, glaring, or anything.” A Hufflepuff, who is returning to complete her N.E.W.T.s, said. “They would pass by each other as if they didn’t notice the other one the in the beginning. They didn’t even look at each other. Then, all of the sudden they started talking to each other. They would roam the halls together, they would sit in class together. I saw them flying together during Christmas break. They would eat together too. Malfoy never eats in the Great Hall, never did. Only time anyone seen him eat this year was during Christmas break.”_

_Who could be influencing who? Everyone knows the Malfoy name fell after the war, what with their association with He Who Must Not Be Named. Young Malfoy, along with his mother, was pardoned by none other Harry Potter. Could Malfoy have slipped a love potion to Harry Potter in hopes to boost the Malfoy name?_

_I’ve asked this and the Hufflepuff shook her head. “I’m not that good in Potions, but I know for a fact Potter isn’t under a love potion. He doesn’t act like it. Harry did began to constantly look at Malfoy after the break though. It seemed he could never keep his eyes off of him, and in the beginning it looked like Malfoy couldn’t either. But then Malfoy began to ignore Potter and it was obvious it irritated Potter. He would glare at Malfoy then ignore him. Everyone questioned what was going on between them. We thought they were fighting again and waited until they started hexing each other. Potter changed during this time. If his face wasn’t a blank mask, he was snapping at his friends.”_

_It is concerning when people who have been friends for years as the Golden Trio have been turn against each other. The fact that Potter has been shutting people out indicates that Potter could be dabbling in the Dark Arts._

_“I’ve seen Malfoy look smug after leaving a room with Potter. At first I thought they were doing-other things- but I’ve felt the magic that radiates in the room. It was strong and powerful.” A fourth year commented._

_Could our savior be turning Dark? Did we get rid of one Dard Lord only to create another one?_

Harry was furious. He couldn’t believe what he just read. On second thought, he could. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were currently sitting outside by the Great Lake, wanting to get away from all the stares and whispers the paper caused.

“This is bollocks! Where did they even find the time to get the interviews for this?” His face was red with anger and his hands clenched tight into fits. He ignored as Hermione and Ron tried to get him to calm down. It wasn’t right, they had no business putting any of that in the paper. And the question of him becoming the next Dark Lord was laughable.

“Harry, it’s okay..” Draco tried to reassure him and it only spiked his anger.

“ _Okay_? It is not oh-bloody-kay. Did you read what they said about you? The fact that they still consider you a Death Eater is so clear she might as well have wrote it. How can you be so calm with this shite?” Harry didn’t understand. He learned to let what they say roll off of him. After all, they liked to play tug-a-war with their view on him, but Draco never had to deal with being attacked like this so publicly.

This was one of the reasons he was iffy about coming out. People didn’t know how to keep their bloody noses where they belong and always stuck them in his private life. As if being _‘The Saviour’_ gave them a write to write about his life. A life that they get wrong most of the time.

“Harry, this isn’t the first time my name has been dragged through the mud. After all, Lucius Malfoy is my father.”

“But-“

“No buts Harry, it’s fine. I’ve learned not to let people who are insignificant affect me in any way. I’d say this year is proof of that.” Draco smirked. “After all, my father always said there’s no such thing as bad publicity.”

“He would say something like that..” Harry mumbled as he slumped against the tree. “I’m just so sick of them writing about me.”

“I know, but there’s nothing you can do about it. Just forget about them and focus on me, yeah?”

Harry smiled and leaned to peck a kiss on his cheek. “Gladly.”

“Now, shall we go back to where we were?” Draco asked as he scouted closer to Harry and rested his head against Harry’s.

“Of course, love.”

Before they could, Hermione spoke up.

“Who would have thought this would ever happen? You and Malfoy in love, planning on moving in together.”

Harry smiled, it was true. If you had told him that come a year he’d be happily in love with his rival and wanting to move in together he would ask you to get your head checked.

Now.. now he couldn’t think of any other place he would want to be. It was weird. It was shocking but hey, in his life, stranger things have happened.

_Fin_

 


End file.
